Inazuma debuts royal ball?
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: 7 Sisters have danced together for as long as they can remember. But they are tired of the same old routine they want something exciting to happen to them. it seems like their wish will come true (: x Submission is closed thanks for the OC's ! Open ending until I can come up with sonething better x
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma debuts royal ball?

**Konnichi wa minna how are you all doing ? well first of all I was very happy to have so many OC submissions. I'm glad to know so many people wanted to be in my story. Anyways here is the first chapter enjoy it R&R give me tips please ! (: x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera , Raifka2011 , shion-kishimoto-kun , Im going crazy , raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty ! **_**Italic bold = messages **__ italic= thoughts._

* * *

*ring, ring* the school bell rang a tough looking girl, with hip length blue black hair and sky blue eyes behind her black rimmed glasses walked from her lesson modern dance to her locker. She sighed "they sure know how to tire me" She muttered to herself.

She felt her mobile vibrate in one of her boots she grabbed it and read the message. _**"Hey sis could you go to the supermarket to buy some vegetables before you come home thank you! Love you Tsumi x" **_

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and replied with an okay. She opened her locker dropped her stuff and closed it. She was about to walk away when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around just in time to see her twin sisters Miyu and Rikku running towards her. "Hey Ry-kun" Rikku said smiling.

Rikku and Miyu are identical twins so you would think they look exactly the same well they don't. Rikku is a little taller and 1 minute older then Miyu she has knee length light brown hair and green-brown eyes. She is very protective over Miyu but overall she is a very sweet and sensible girl.

Miyu has knee length dark brown hair and blue grey eyes she is very shy and timid but that makes her cute. Rikku is wearing black pants light pink T-shirt white blazer and white pumps. While Miyu is wearing red trousers, white blouse and black pumps. "Hey you guys tsumi wants me to go to the supermarket so I have to go now"

"Well how about we tag along?" Miyu said very softly Ry-kun smiled a little. "Sure if you guys want to" Ryuu pushed up her glasses and started walking towards the big school doors.

**In the meanwhile **

"That is so kawaii" a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail exclaimed her light red eyes shining bright with happiness. "What is it this time aruna-chan another couple?" a girl with dark skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes asked laughing her name is tsumi . "No she saw penguins on TV Nmu likes penguins as well!" Nmu is the youngest of the seven girls she likes to talk about herself in third person and is also the most childish of them all. She has big innocent crystal amber colored eyes with a little twinkle in the corner of her eye. Sunshine yellow neck length hair which she lets down and she has also got two hair clips in her hair. A heart shaped one at the right side of her hair and a bunny clip underneath the heart shaped one.

"What is taking Miyu, Rikku and Ry-kun so long I'm hungry" a girl named Fujimato Miharu whined. She looked a lot like aruna dark brown hair that she wore in a pony tail. But instead of light red eyes she has brown eyes.

Right at that moment laughter was heard and three girls walked in to the living room.

"Sorry it took us so long someone had to stop at almost every clothing shop we past" Ry-kun said looking directly at Rikku who blushed embarrassed. The girls giggled "never mind now I can finally start cooking" Tsumi smiled grabbing the bag with vegetables.

"Nmu wants to sleep together with other sisters today like a sleep over" Nmu said smiling. "Awww of course how fun we can set it up now" Aruna said standing up. "We will help you" Miyu and Rikku said in sync they looked at each other and smiled. They followed Aruna up stairs to help her set the mattresses.

**After dinner (sorry to tired to write that xD ) **

After the girls changed in to their pajamas they all settled on their mattresses. Tsumi being the oldest of them all wanted to know how everyone's day was. "Well you know same old routine they changed my class instead of hip-hop I got modern the woman was so strict. She kept going like "do this wrong position, watch your feet!" "Ry-kun said mocking the teacher.

Everyone laughed "and how was your day Mi-Chan?" Tsumi asked sitting cross legged. "Well I had fun at ballet class" she replied Aruna sighed "what's wrong Aruna-chan?" Miyu asked. "Nothing I was just thinking we have been dancing together since the day we met" everyone smiled and thought back.

_Flashback: _

_Little kids were playing and being kids enjoying the sun having no care in the world. But that was not the case for seven girls each one of them had been placed in The dream orphanage. Tsumi was neglected by her parents she was never good enough. Ryuu never knew her father and her mother died of cancer. _

_Miyu and Rikku have been living in the orphanage for as long as they can remember. Aruna's parents were killed before her eyes. Mi-Chan was being emotionally abused. Nmu ran away from her home after seeing her father beating up her mother. _

_When Tsumi met the others they instantly got along as soon as she turned 18. She adopted them all she quit her dance school and started working so she could take care of them all. They were able to go to dancing school because they got a scholarship. They have tried to let Tsumi pick up her dreams and make something out of her dancing. But being the oldest gave her a kind of I have to be responsible feeling even if that meant giving up what she loved doing the most to give them the future they deserved. They have been sisters ever since. They all have so much in common. They all had their own story and they expressed themselves through dancing. The one thing that does not neglect, kill, judge or turns his back to you and that is their story. _

"Nmu is so happy she met you guys Nmu loves you all very much" everyone awed and hugged her. "No offence I love dancing but the same routine everyday it bores me doesn't it bore you guys?" Mi-Chan asked her adoptive sisters. They all thought about it "well It would be cool to do something else then dance school and cooking" Rikku said shrugging.

"Yeah like boyfriends who I can dance all day with" Aruna said fantasizing her red eyes twinkling from excitement. "B-boyfriends?" Miyu asked stuttering she blushed at the thought of a boy being close to her. "Nmu wants to have a prince". "Don't even think about it no boys!" Rikku said emphasizing every part to make herself clear. "Why not?" Ry-kun and even Tsumi whined. Rikku raised her eyebrow at Tsumi who blushed embarrassed that she was acting so childish.

"What she actually meant was that it would be better to focus our thoughts somewhere else for now I mean admit it boys would distract us" Mi-Chan stated calmly everyone murmured in agreement. Suddenly they heard noises coming from the closet.

They all turned their heads to the closet "Nmu heard noises in the closet" Nmu said standing up. Ry-kun followed her. They stopped in front of the closet and listened closely. Then they heard noises again they looked at each other and nodded. Ry-kun slowly stretched her hand to the handle of the closet door she looked back and saw that they were all nodding.

She took a deep breath and opened the closet door and they gasped there was a blue vortex and the next thing they know is that a girl fell out of the closet followed by a floating kitty. "Kitty how many times have I told you to wait till I count to three. You never listen to me I mean-" she stopped talking when she saw seven pair of eyes looking at her shocked.

She blushed and waved timidly "uhm hello" the girl with waist length white hair and amethyst colored eyes said. "Who are you?" Mi-Chan said she was the first to recover from the shock.

"it's a long story!" the kitty exclaimed with a high pitched voice they all looked at the floating kitty.

**After the story~ **

"So basically you are a fairy and you came here because you need our help" Tsumi said throwing back her dark brown hair. "Well yeah exactly" the white haired girl named Mitanoshi Ayane said smiling. Everyone fell down anime style. "So you couldn't say that instead of the long story?!" Ry-kun said annoyed. "Gomenasai" she said bowing.

"Will you come with us?" Tsumi looked at all the girls "Nmu wants to go on this adventure" She yelled jumping up and down "me to" Miyu said smiling. "So do I!" Mi-Chan exclaimed happy. "Count me in" Ry-kun replied "me to sis" Rikku said. "As long as I get to meet boys count me in as well" Aruna laughed tsumi shook her head smiling. "What are we waiting for let the adventure begin" tsumi yelled smiling.

They followed Ayane and kitty in to the vortex on their way to their unknown adventure. When they stepped out of the vortex they were standing in a beautiful room with a king sized bed. Walk in closet and so much more it looked like a princess's room. "Wow" Aruna exclaimed happy. They took their time to take in their surroundings.

"Each one of you will get a room like this you can all choose one everything in this world is magical. Remember you have got 30 days to find a prince ask him to be your dance partner and enter the saint-Lyon ball. From now on you are all princesses's." kitty explained firmly Ayane rolled her eyes and clipped her fingers each girl got and accessory.

They all wowed "those accessories are all magical if you put them on you will get different clothes. Before you guys go to bed you first have to make your first royal attendance." They all nodded.

Aruna looked at the red rose in her hand and put it in her hair everyone watched in amazement. Her hair that was normally in a ponytail became loose and messy in a beautiful way. It was also tied with red roses the red dress reached till her knees it was a sleeveless and fitted her body perfectly and it was puffy around the bottom. Her lips were fierce red she looked amazing.

Everyone told her that she looked amazing they all put on the accessories. Miharu put the ribbon belt around her tummy. Her hair became wavy with a big blue ribbon on the back of her hair. She was wearing a knee length blue dress with a big white ribbon on the back. Her lips were a light pink color.

Tsumi put the star necklace around her neck her loose hair was suddenly in a messy bun. She got a white dress with spaghetti straps and white flowers all over her dress. Her lips became fierce red as well.

Ry-kun put on a hair band she got a teal colored dress that showed all her curves. It was ankle length and was less puffy then the others but It was beautiful nonetheless. Her glasses vanished making her Sky blue colored eyes even more blue then before. Her lips were dark pink color.

Rikku put on her tiara and got a bright red formal, one shoulder dress that reached till the floor. Her hair was curled to one sight she had the reddest lips of all.

Nmu had a rose shaped necklace she put it around her neck and a light blue dress full with sparkles appeared. A chiffon fabric covered her right arm until the thumb she her hair stayed loose but become wavy with a silver tiara on her head. She had nude colored lips.

Miyu also put on her tiara a peach colored strapless dress that reached till the ground appeared. Her lips were soft pink and her hair looked straight then it was before.

Ayane and kitty smiled at their shocked faces "ready to go" "hai!" they all exclaimed. They finally reached the ball room and looked around them to see a lot of royal looking people. "Remember find a dance partner" Ayane said before leaving them.

"Let's split up how about we meet back later in the upper hallway?" Mi-Chan suggested. They all agreed and splitted up Mi-Chan looked around her. _"This is going to be harder than I thought" _she sighed and walked around a bit she ended up in a garden. She saw a beautiful flower and walked towards it. She smelled and a smile appeared on her face it smelled delicious.

"It smells amazing doesn't it" She turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She looked straight into ice blue eyes that belonged to a boy with grey-bluish hair. "Uh yeah" she replied shyly. He bowed "Hello my name is prince Gazelle" I curtsied "my name is Princess Miharu".

"Nice to meet you Miharu tell me what is your favorite flower?" Gazelle asked. "Lilies and what is yours?" Gazelle smiled. "Mine as well I'll make sure to bring you a bunch of lilies the next time I see you". Miharu smiled "that would be nice". _"maybe he would like to be my partner he seems nice" _ "uhm gazelle it may seem straight forward but would you like to be my dance partner for the Saint-Lyon ball?" I asked smiling.

He nodded "I would love to I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for the first lesson" Miharu nodded "well it was a pleasure to meet you goodnight" he walked away. Miharu squealed she was liking the adventure so far.

Aruna walked around and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a cute boy with grayish hair. She walked closer he was so handsome no wonder all the girls were throwing themselves on him. Kitty appeared next to her. "hey ktty who is he?" "oh that is prince Fubuki Shirou he is very popular so it will be really hard to ask him to be your dance partner.

"that's okay I like a challenge" Aruna said smiling she walked through the crowd until she was in front of the prince he smiled at her. She smiled back she curtsied "Hello prince I am Princess Aruna" He bowed "my name is prince Fubuki Shirou". "this may sound weird but would you like to be my-" she was interrupted by the fan girls "get away from our Shirou kun!".

The fan girls pulled him away from Aruna she stomped away angry _stupid girls I'll show them. _

"Princes and Princesses thank you very much for attending this occasion we hope to see you at the 1st dance competition in two weeks good luck". Everybody retreated so they could go home the girls all walked back to the hallway "I'm tired all I want Is sleep we'll talk about everything tomorrow okay?" Tsumi said carrying Nmu who fell asleep. They all said their goodnights and went to their room

And their adventurous journey begins ….

* * *

**Here it is I hope you guys liked it took me 4 hours to type this thing I went to see my baby cousin. So I had to take a break review give me tips. Much love Sayonara Mate ne xoxox! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichi wa minna another chapter of my weird story. So two weeks ago I bought the Inazuma eleven striker's game and everything was going great. Until I reached the 4th competition those smartasses from level 5 thought it would be funny to make a girl's team that is completely unbeatable. So I have been trying to beat them over 10 times guess how may times I lost. Yup 10 times I swear I'm going to murder them someday what were they thinking! Ugh anyways enjoy the story (: xoxo R&R tips are very welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera , Raifka2011 , shion-kishimoto-kun , Im going crazy , raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty ! ****_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 2 meetings

The sun was slowly coming up, birds were chirping and in 5 different rooms 7 girls were peacefully sleeping. Miyu slowly opened her eyes letting the world see her beautiful blue-grey eyes. She blinked a couple times and sat up trying not to wake up her sister who was still sleeping peacefully next to her.

She looked around her and frowned she heard a soft knock she pushed the blanket of her and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw Ayane _"so it was not a dream"_. "Good morning" Ayane whispered "good morning" Miyu replied with a smile on her face.

"Could you wake your sister make yourself ready and meet me and the others downstairs in the dining room in maybe an hour or so?" she asked. "Yeah sure" "good nochi hodo ne!" Ayane replied before walking away.

Miyu sighed and walked back to the bed she shared with her sister she sat on the bed and shook her sister. "Rikku, Rikku" Rikku opened her eyes tiredly "what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "We have to make ourselves ready for the day" "why so early" her muffled voice replied.

She was hiding her face in the pillow Miyu laughed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

**At the dining table ~ **

Miyu and Rikku walked inside with a summer like dress they found it in the closet with their name on it so they put it on. They took the two empty seats and sat around the dining table.

Ayane and kitty were at the head side of the table "well now that everyone is here let's eat" She clapped in her hands and all kinds of food appeared on the table. "Don't be shy go on" Ayane laughed.

They grabbed several things and put it on their plates and started eating.

"I'm very curious who found a dance partner?" Ayane asked cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"I did his name is prince Gazelle" Mi-Chan said after swallowing her food. "Ooh good choice he is a real sweetheart!" Kitty said. "I almost had one until some fan girls swept him away" Aruna hissed annoyed she firmly grasped her fork and started poking in her food imagining the girls.

Kitty sweatdropped "well I did warn you" Aruna raised her eyebrow and gave her a "don't mess with me now" look "uh never mind" Kitty replied fast. The others said that they hadn't seen anyone who catched their eye.

"Oh talking about dance partner's prince Gazelle said he would come pick me up for our first dance lesson" Mi-Chan smiled. "Great" tsumi smiled happy. They finished their breakfast and heard a knock Ayane stood up to open the door. "Ah you must be prince Gazelle come in please" Ayane said stepping aside.

Prince Gazelle stepped in to the gigantic castle and followed Ayane to the dining room. The girls stopped their conversations and looked at prince Gazelle. Mi-Chan smiled and stood up "Hey Gazelle" she smiled "hello I have got some lilies for you" he handed over the bouquet of lilies he had been hiding behind his back.

All the other girls awed and Miharu blushed "Gazelle these are my sisters Nmu, Tsumi, Miyu, Rikku, Ryuu and Aruna" Miharu said pointing at each one of them. "Girls this is my dance partner prince Gazelle" "nice to meet you" Gazelle said bowing. "Likewise" Aruna replied. "If you guys do not mind I would like to steal Miharu for a couple of hours" The girls giggled. "She is all yours if you bring her back" Tsumi chuckled.

"Of course then we will take our leave" Gazelle smiled the girls curtsied. Gazelle put his arm out "shall we?" he asked Miharu she smiled at him

And nodded. They locked arms waved and walked away. "Nmu is happy that Mi-Chan has got a partner but Nmu wants a partner as well! Desu no" Nmu said folding her arms.

Rikku chuckled" You are so cute "she pinched Nmu in her cheek."Hey!" the others laughed. "Do you guys want a tour through my kingdom?" The girls looked at each other and nodded.

**Outside ~ **

"This is the rumba beach it is a place I like to relax you can just listen to the waves if you listen closely you can hear them crash in a rumba beat. That's how this place earned its name." Ayane explained the heard a thud and looked at the source of the sound to find Nmu lying in the sand.

"Nmu what are you doing?" Aruna asked helping her up. "Nmu was not doing anything Nmu just fell desu no" tsumi face palmed herself and looked around the beach she saw a guy sitting in the sand it looked like he was fishing. "Kitty? Who is that boy over there?" Kitty looked at the direction tsumi was pointing at. "That is Prince Midorikawa he is likes to fish and prank people" tsumi smiled. "I'll be right back" she said while walking towards the prince.

She stopped a few inches away from the prince "hey" She said smiling. The prince looked up and smiled as well. "Hello I am prince Midorikawa and who are you?" The boy with green hair said while standing up and bowing. "I am princess Tsumi I am searching for a dance partner for the ball in Saint-Lyon are you entering?" She asked carefully.

He grinned "Well I was not planning to but if you would like to be my partner I might think about it" he smiled. "I would love to be your partner"

Tsumi giggled. Midorikawa grabbed something out of his pocket It was a hand weaved bracelet.

"In my kingdom this is tradition it means we we'll be friends forever even though I have just met you I would like to give it to you." Tsumi smiled her eyes shining with pure happiness "thank you" she put it around her hand and smiled.

The other girls who were watching the scene "aaaw so kawaii so romantic oh my oh my oh my" Aruna said jumping up and down "let's leave the love birds alone and continue the tour" Ry-kun said smirking slightly. They walked towards a park.

"This is the jive park also a place I like to relax I used to come here with my brother." Ayane said sadly "what happened to your brother" Miyu asked softly. "Well he was taken away by a witch I have not seen him ever since I miss him so much" Ayane replied sighing.

"But I know I'll see him again someday so for know I'll just keep searching and hoping." Ayane smiled. The girls nodded with a smile on their face.

"You guys can walk around for a bit we'll meet at the fountain in 20 min" they nodded and split up.

**With Ry-kun**

Ry-kun looked around and saw a boy with long blue hair tied in a ponytail it looked like he was flirting with two other girls. She tried to hold back her laughter when the girls rejected him. The boy noticed her and walked towards her. "Hello beautiful and what might your name be?" he asked kissing her hand. A shiver went up her spine she pulled back her hand.

"My name is Princess Ryuu and what do you think you are doing you slick!" Ry-kun replied a blush covering her cheek. "My father thought me to give girls a lot of respect I just did didn't I" he smirked. Blushing Ry-kun replied "right are you going to introduce yourself or what?" "Well if you insist my name is Prince Kazemaru Ichirouta". Ry-kun rubbed her temples _he is such a flirt but he is kind of cute I got nothing to lose_ "do you know about the ball in Saint-Lyon?" she asked smirking a little.

"Yes I do I was about to ask you about it will you do me the pleasure of being my partner?" he asked smiling. "Well if you insist" Ry-kun replied smiling. Kazemaru laughed and started talking about something.

**With Miyu **

Miyu shuddered with fear there_ is nothing wrong with being alone nothing will happen, stay calm_ she tried to whisper to herself. _I can't do this I don't want to be alone _she cried. Miyu closed her eyes and tried to calm herself when she opened her eyes she saw a boy with goggles on and dreadlock kind of hair.

She slowly made her way towards the boy blushing really hard "uhm h-hello" she stuttered. The boy stopped reading the book and looked up. "Oh hello can I help you?" he asked politely "uh well I- "The boy chuckled. "Let me guess you are lost aren't you?" Miyu blinked surprised. "How d-did you know?" She asked softly. "I have got a little sister who is just like you she is also very shy"

Miyu blushed "My name is Prince Kidou Yuuto and who are you?" He asked smiling. "My name is Princess Miyu" Miyu replied they started a conversation. "What do you like besides reading?" Miyu asked. "I also like dancing and playing soccer "he chuckled."Really? I would love to play soccer sometime" Miyu smiled softly. Kidou laughed "let's make a deal if you become my dance partner for the Saint-Lyon ball I will teach you how to play soccer" Miyu blushed but nodded "deal!". "Now let me bring you back to the fountain it's not so far".

**With Rikku ~ **

_Where did Miyu go she was just next to me _"Miyu!" Rikku yelled. _"Okay don't panic she is just fine" _Rikku told herself. She looked around and saw a boy with platinum blond hair. She ran towards the boy "Uhm hello My name is Princess Rikku have you seen a girl who looks just like me but with dark brown hair? And blue-grey eyes" She asked worried.

The boy shook his head Rikku's shoulder slumped disappointed. Tears welled up in her eyes the boy started panicking. "Uhm don't cry I bet she is fine maybe she even found her way back?" he said trying to calm the crying girl. She wiped her eyes and smiled small "thank you prince…" "Prince Gouenji Shuuya" Gouenji replied smiling.

"You know I just did you a favor would you like to do me a favor?" he said smirking. "Depends" Rikku replied blushing. "Are you a good dancer?" Rikku frowned "Yes I am I think". "Well would you like to be my partner for the ball in Saint-Lyon? I must warn you when it comes to dancing I can be a bit strict" Gouenji chuckled. "sure" Rikku smiled.

Rikku followed Gouenji who was showing her the way back to the fountain.

**With Aruna ~ **

Aruna was still thinking about the prince she almost had as her partner. _"Damn all the fan girls in the world" _she thought angrily. She heard screams she looked up just in time to see prince Fubuki running towards her. She saw him running away followed by his fan girls. She felt sorry for him then an idea came up in her mind.

Prince Fubuki who saw her ran towards her she gave him her hand and started running in to the bushes. When they had lost the fan girls they dropped on the floor to catch their breath. "Wow is this how you live everyday?" Aruna asked still trying to catch her breath.

"You have no idea" Fubuki replied sighing "don't you enjoy being followed by million girls isn't that every boys dream?" Aruna asked. "No not really I bet there enough boys who would enjoy being followed but I would rather find a girl who likes me for me." Fubuki replied sitting cross legged.

"Last time you were about to ask me a question when I was pulled away what was it?" Aruna blushed she did not like to be put on the spot like that. She blushed "oh well I-I was wondering if you would like to be my dance partner for the ball in Saint-Lyon" Fubuki smiled. "I would be glad to" "really?" Aruna smiled relieved. Fubuki winked "really" Aruna smiled.

**At the fountain~ **

Nmu was the first of the 6 girls to return at the fountain soon the others followed. As soon as Rikku spotted Miyu she hugged her "thank God I thought I lost you never scare me like that again" Miyu smiled and hugged her big sister back.

Ayane smiled "let's go home girls" "hai" everyone exclaimed they walked back to the castle. The first thing they did when they arrived is put on clothes that were easier to walk in. They all returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

Mi-Chan had also returned "Tell us everything what did you dance, was he gentle come on tell us tell us!" Aruna asked excited. "Calm down" Tsumi said laughing. Aruna relaxed and looked at Miharu who was blushing "he was so sweet we started with the Viennese Waltz on a song called the nocturne. He twirled me and he looked so handsome he told me I was amazing. And that's about it" "kawaii!" all the girls yelled.

"Everyone got dance partners right girls" Ayane said winking. "kind of my dance partner is Prince Fubuki Shirou" Aruna replied blushing. "Prince Midorikawa Ryuuji is my partner" Tsumi smiled. "Prince Gouenji Shuuya is mine" Rikku blushed. "I got Prince Kidou Yuuto" Miyu blushed. "how about you guys Ry-kun and Nmu?" "Prince Kazemaru Ichirouta he is such a flirt were dance partners I can't even imagine being friends with him" Ry-kun huffed.

Rikku giggled and whispered "your cheeks say something else" the girls who heard her laughed with her. "Nmu did not find a partner Nmu does not want to be alone desu no! kusu" Tsumi's eyes widened every time Nmu said kusu it meant that she was about to cry. Tsumi jumped up and hugged Nmu. "Shh its okay you will find someone no worries". She said rubbing Nmu on her back.

"We have an option left for Nmu-Chan" Ayane said smiling "really?" Tsumi asked glancing at Nmu who was also listening. "Yeah but might find it weird" everyone frowned. "What kind of option is it exactly" Mi-Chan asked suspiciously. "Well she can dance with Tony the rabbit he is an excellent dancer it's just that he is really a rabbit" Kitty said closing her ears. "3,2,1" Ayane closed her ears as well.

"EEEEEH NANi A RABBIT?" Everyone yelled surprised.

* * *

**Bwahaha didn't see that coming huh you have to always expect the unexpected. I hope you liked it I did my best Sayonara mata ne ! xoxo review and give tips! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey here's a new chapter :D hope you'll enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 3 - Today's dance lesson

"What do you mean she has to dance with a rabbit aren't there any other princes?" Ry-kun asked raising her eyebrow. "Well not really it's hard to explain" Kitty replied. The sisters turned to each other and started discussing about the whole issue.

Nmu just stared at her older sisters "Tsumi-onee-chama?" tsumi stopped talking and looked at Nmu. "What's wrong?" "Nmu wants to dance with tony-chama desu no" she said serious. The others stopped talking and looked at Nmu. "You want to dance with the rabbit man?" Aruna asked surprised. But Nmu nodded with determination shining in her big crystal amber colored eyes.

Tsumi smiled "if you want to dance with him we won't stop you" Nmu smiled as well and hugged tsumi. "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired my body is craving for some sleep now" Rikku said covering her mouth for an up coming yawn.

"Let's go to bed then" everyone said their goodnights and went to their bedroom for some well earned sleep. Tomorrow would be another eventful day.

**The next morning~ **

They did their daily routine and gathered in the big living room for some breakfast. Everybody had slept well and were really looking out to their dance lessons. "Knock, knock" Ayane jumped out of her chair and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw 6 princes she stepped aside and let them walk in.

"They're in the dining room" She said smiling the boys nodded and made their way through the beautiful castle. When they had finally found their way to the dining room. They cleared their throat to get the attention of the girls. The girls stood up and walked to their partners.

They hugged Nmu before leaving with their partner. "Nmu-Chan let's go to your partner" Ayane smiled holding up her hand. Nmu grabbed it with a grin on her face they walked out of the castle with kitty following behind.

They walked around for a couple of minutes until they reached a big building they entered the building.

And were welcomed by a sweet symphony coming out of one of the rooms. "This is the practice hall this is where tony usually trains" Ayane explained. They entered the room that seemed to be the source of the music. Nmu was shocked by what she saw a bunny was dancing around performing all the steps perfectly on the beat.

The music ended and tony stopped dancing Nmu and Ayane clapped. The bunny looked up and smiled he walked towards the two girls and bowed. "Hello My name is Tony the rabbit" he said looking at Nmu. "Nice to see you again Tony this is Princess Nmu and she couldn't find a partner so would you like to be her partner?" Ayane asked for the still shocked Nmu.

"Of course" Tony smiled Nmu shook her head and blinked a couple of times. Tony hold out his gloved hands and Nmu grabbed it with a smile on her face. "Let's start slow okay?" Nmu nodded. They started with the Viennese waltz on the song called the swan. They performed every step perfectly even though Nmu managed to step on tony's foot a couple of times. They ended dance with a pose "you are an excellent dancer you danced on legend level" tony said smiling.

"Nmu is happy to hear that desu no" Nmu giggled even though tony was a bunny he blushed. He has never danced with a girl like Nmu before he was really looking forward to their dance lessons. "Tony-chama stop dreaming Nmu wants to dance some more desu no!" Nmu laughed and grabbed Tony's hand. Tony shook his head smiling it was going to be a long day. Ayane stayed with them for a while until kitty came "Ayane Terumi-Chan is here" Ayane nodded and waved at the dancing couple before leaving.

**With Miyu **

"Uhm Prince Kidou I-" "if we are going to be partners you have to stop being so formal call me yuuto" Kidou smiled. Miyu blushed "o-okay Yuuto-san are we almost there" Miyu asked looking around her to see if there were any bugs. "Almost" Kidou replied. Miyu stopped walking when she felt something walk up her leg. "Y-Yuuto-san please tell me there's nothing on my leg" kidou turned around and bit his lip. Kidou thought carefully about his words. "There is just a small beetle on your leg nothing more" Miyu's eyes widened she was about to flip any moment "get it off" She whispered. "Excuse me what did you s-" "GET IT OFF" she yelled she kept screaming. Kidou fell on the ground he expected her to scream but no that loud he shook his head and brushed the beetle away with his hand.

Miyu relaxed but was still gasping for air she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened her eyes she saw Kidou looking at her with a small smirk on his face. She blushed "ready to go?" He asked still smirking. She nodded He laughed and held out his hand. She grasped it they kept walking for a few more minutes "we're here" kidou announced.

Miyu looked around her in amazement "wow it's beautiful" she smiled. "I know welcome to the foxtrot forest this is the place where we will be practicing" "okay" Miyu nodded. "Ready?" "Yes" Miyu said softly.

They danced slow foxtrot on ~when the saints go marching in~ Miyu avoided kidou's gaze throughout the whole dance. When they ended the dance he asked "why weren't you looking at me?" "I-I I'm sorry yuuto-san" she replied stuttering she bowed. Miyu stood up straight again she looked at the ground. "Don't worry about it but your dancing steps would be even more amazing if you looked at me" he smiled pushing up her chin so he could look in her eyes. She blushed deeply "okay yuuto-san" She replied smiling. "Let's rumba now shall we?" he winked. Miyu giggled and took her position.

**With Rikku**

"No, no, no" Gouenji sighed Rikku gasped for air and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She let her self fall on the red suede carpet of the dance hall "are you tired already?" Gouenji asked. Rikku looked at him "I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you" She hissed angrily. "I warned you before that I was strict when it comes to dancing" he shot back. Rikku stood up and stomped her feet "fine" she walked towards the bathroom and threw some water in her face.

Gouenji thought about what he just said he sighed _I could have been nicer she is trying her best._ He walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Rikku rolled her eyes and opened the door "what" "I'm sorry" he replied. She sighed and rubbed her temples "I'm sorry to I guess" he smiled. She bit her lip "Shuuya-san can we dance the Paso doble again?" Rikku asked trying to hide her blush. Gouenji smirked "but of course" Gouenji clapped and the music started.

Gouenji walked towards Rikku while she walked backwards they were dancing in perfect harmony.

**With Ry-kun **

Ryuu and Kazemaru were dancing the jive Ryuu would not admit it but she was having a lot of fun. They stopped dancing and she pushed up her glasses. "Magnificent" Kazemaru whispered in Ryuu's ear she jumped up surprised and blushed. "Will y-you stop doing that you'll give me a cardiac arrest" she stuttered. He laughed "of course if that satisfy's you" he winked.

"Yes it does I just said so didn't I" She replied sarcastically. Kazemaru rolled his eyes. "Shall we continue?" he asked she nodded. Kazemaru smirked he walked behind Ryuu and hugged her from behind he held her hand in one gloved hand and held her waist in his other one. He rested his chin on her shoulder and they danced on the rhythm he felt her tense under his chin. "Don't do that I promise I won't hurt you trust me " he whispered honestly.

_I must be an idiot _she thought but she relaxed and went along with the dance he twirled her until she faced him he smiled at her and she smiled back.

**With Tsumi **

Tsumi and midorikawa where walking around the Viennese waltz lake. Midorikawa snorted "I wonder if you are as good as you think you are" Tsumi raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me I am an awesome dancer" tsumi replied folding her arms. "Prove it!" "As you wish" She grinned. They started dancing the cha cha cha. He twirled her around, he dropped her slightly they smirked at each other and continued. "Impressive" Midorikawa nodded.

"You're not too bad yourself Ryuuji-san" she smiled nicely. "Were you expecting any different" she laughed. "You want me to be honest with you?" She asked trying to hold back her laugh. He looked at her and rolled his eyes "no thanks". They started dancing again when they finished they decided to relax at the lake. Midorikawa stood up and walked behind Tsumi who had her eyes closed. He pushed her in to the lake she came up and gasped for air. "Midorikawa what in earths name are you doing?!" Midorikawa gulped and started running.

A dark aura came over Tsumi she walked out of the water the water dripping on the ground. She ran after midorikawa "MIDORIKAWA" She yelled chasing after him "YOU'RE SO DEAD".

**With Mi-Chan **

Gazelle smiled "you're a fast learner Mi-Chan" Mi-Chan shook her head "no you are a great teacher" she chuckled. "Thank you very much" he kissed her hand. She giggled "what kind of dance do you want to do now?" Mi-Chan thought about it "how about the samba" Gazelle nodded they took their position.

They were dancing looking at each other both smiling Gazelle thinking about how beautiful Miharu looked and Miharu thinking about the steps.

One step went wrong and Miharu almost fell but Gazelle catched her just in time. She blushed his face was really close "you are thinking to much don't think just dance" She nodded and sighed.

They started again from that part and this time it went flawless "thank you for catching me" Gazelle chuckled "I'll always be there to catch you" Mi-Chan blushed.

**With Aruna **

Aruna and Fubuki were dancing in the tango garden they were laughing and playing around. They were having so much fun Aruna felt like she was in a fairytale she was dancing and swinging around. "okay let's dance the tango" Fubuki suggested.

"I would love to Shirou-san" he smiled and grabbed her hand and his other arm was around her waist. He looked at her with his beautiful grey eyes Aruna was enchanted by his eyes. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest. _What is happening to me why am I feeling like this _he gave her a wink.

She felt butterfly's in her stomach her mouth curled in to a smile she had always read books about those things and she had thought it was just a fairy tale. But now she was experiencing the same thing she knew this was reality she was falling in love with the boy she had just met a 2 days ago.

**With Ayane **

Ayane sighed for the umpteenth time today "Ayane stop sighing I promised you I would help you and I'm planning to keep that promise". A boy with long blonde hair and red eyes said looking at his best friend. "I know, I know but its just that I'm worried about him. I have no idea where he is or where he could be I just want my brother back" Ayane replied sobbing.

Aphrodi sighed and hugged her "we'll find him that is a promise okay you never know maybe he is closer then you think" Aphrodi smiled. Ayane smiled and hugged her friend "thank you for everything" "you are very welcome" behind a tree a creature was watching the scene the creature sighed. "I can't tell her yet I'll have to wait until the ball" the creature told himself.

* * *

**Woohooo and another chapter is done it takes longer then I expected. I think It's because I'm easily distracted *blush* sorry! Well I hope you guys liked it if not tell me and I'll see what I can change! Review tips are very welcome ! xoxox Sayonara mata ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyhey I'm sorry I was going to post yesterday but it was my little sister's birthday. And after that I had to go to my dance class so I hope this is long enough for you guys (: much love review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 4 Soccer Match/ dance competition (small time skip) part 1

Everyone trained hard with their partners and they were all improving. There are only two days before the competition instead of spending their time training even more. The boys came up with an idea there was a football competition coming up do they invited the girls(Nmu wanted to train some more with tony so she did not go with the others) to the match.

The girls were all thrilled this was the first time they were going to see the boys doing something else then dancing. The girls followed the directions given by the boys and entered the Cha-Cha- arena. They took a seat in the big stadium and looked around to see if they could spot the boys. The boys had seen them the minute they entered and were making their way towards the girls.

"Hey girls" the girls turned around and saw their partners "oh hey" tsumi smiled. They all talked for a while until someone whistled the boys told them to meet them in their locker room after the match. The girls nodded and sat down. The boys walked back to the field.

**The first half **

The boys were going to play against team Orpheus they were doing fine Kidou passed the ball to Gouenji, Gouenji smiled a big yellow man appeared behind him and threw him in the air fire surrounded him . "Bakunetsu storm" He yelled he kicked the ball with all his might.

The girls looked bewildered they had never seen anything like this.

Gouenji's ball looked very hard to stop but the Italian goalkeeper Blasi smiled. He yelled "Coliseum guard" a gigantic coliseum appeared and stopped the ball from entering the goal. The ball sprung back Fubuki was prepared he already saw this coming and was running to the ball in full speed. It looked like he was scratching the ball and after that he growled like a wolf "legendary wolf" he yelled Blasi had no time to stop the ball and the ball went in.

The guys got their first goal the girls jumped up and screamed. The competition was really tough near the end of the first half Kazemaru scored another goal with Fubuki called the hurricane. The half time whistle went. The guys got some water and treated their wounds.

**Second half **

Everything seemed to be going okay until the Italian team made a goal the goal was made by Fidio Aldena. Midorikawa looked very troubled he bit his lip. _I have to show them I'm not weak_ Midorikawa ran and grabbed the ball. He ran past two midfielders with his hissatsu "lightning ace" he kept running but when he reached defenders something went wrong. One of the defenders used Killer slide against Midorikawa's ankle he fell on the ground and held his ankle in pain.

The referee whistled and gave the defender a yellow card Tsumi looked very shocked "midorikawa" she whispered worried. They took Midorikawa out and switched him with a boy with an eye patch called Sakuma Jirou. The second half ended after Gazelle scored a goal with a shot called "northern impact" the match finished with 3-1 the boys had won the match. The whole stadium went wild the girls stood up and ran to the locker room of the boys.

The boys changed their clothes and invited the girls on the field. They all went with their partners. But Tsumi and midorikawa stayed in the locker room.

**Midorikawa & Tsumi **

"Midorikawa are you okay" Tsumi asked worried Midorikawa put on a happy mask "I'm fine do not worry about me" he replied smiling. Tsumi was not falling for it but she believed him. "Why did you do it?" Midorikawa looked up surprised. "What do y-?" "Do not even try to lie to me Ryuuji-san I might not be a soccer genius but I know how to play the game and you could have passed to yuuto-san but you did not why?"

Midorikawa sighed "I wanted to prove something" Tsumi knitted her eyebrows together. "What?" she asked softly Midorikawa looked sad "that I'm not weak" he whispered. "All my life I have never been taken serious everywhere I go people look down on me. I have spent most of my life in an orphanage. I-I wanted to be stronger I needed to be stronger I just want people think good of me I don't want them to think I am weak." Midorikawa explained. Tears started welling up in Tsumi's eyes she thought about her own childhood. "I know how you feel Ryuuji-san" midorikawa smiled sadly. "You do?" Tsumi nodded Midorikawa grinned and opened his arms he hugged Tsumi tightly Tsumi closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks she didn't care that her cheeks were flushed she just enjoyed the moment.

**Kidou & Miyu **

"You played amazing yuuto-san" Kidou smiled and hugged Miyu who started blushing. "Thank you Miyu-Chan" Kidou grabbed a ball that was nearby. "Watch this" He started running with the ball and suddenly the ball became three "illusion ball" he passed Miyu she gasped. "Wow that was so cool!" Kidou smirked.

Kidou passed the ball to Miyu she passed the ball back they passed around for while. Miyu was getting the hang of it and started running towards kidou she grabbed the ball. And ran towards the goal she kicked the ball in the goal. "Yeah" she yelled jumping up and down. "Did you see that yuuto-san I scored" Kidou chuckled at Miyu's cuteness she was so happy about her goal. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek Miyu who did not see that coming gasped small. Her cheeks slowly growing more crimson by the second.

**Kazemaru & Ryuu**

"How did I look?" Kazemaru asked Ryuu she shrugged and looked beside her. Kazemaru raised his eyebrows and flicked the hair strand before his eyes away. "What is wrong?" he asked serious. Ryuu blinked a few times she was not used to the serious side of Kazemaru.

"I rather not talk about it" she replied softly Kazemaru frowned he walked towards Ryuu and wrapped his arms around her waist. He removed her glasses so he could look in to her beautiful sky blue eyes. Ryuu looked down. Kazemaru pushed her chin up and kissed her.

He pulled away and smiled Ryuu just blushed shocked " I don't know what is wrong but just know that if you need somebody to talk to I'll be happy to help". Ryuu smiled "thank you ichi-chan" she pecked his lips and walked away.

* * *

**Hey peeps i'm sorry it's short and not all the characters showed up in this chapter i'm sorry i am very tired i'll write soon i promise ! in the next chapter the others will come much love see ya x ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomenasai a hundred times I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter. But school is killing me with lots of exams and homework. I hope you guys can forgive me much love enjoy ! x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 5 Soccer match/dance competition part 2

**Gazelle & Mi-Chan**

Miharu walked towards Gazelle "hey Mi-Chan" he smiled grabbing the ball. "Hey Gazelle you guys were amazing" She smiled. He grinned "thank you". "Uhm Gazelle?" "Hmm?" he replied looking at Miharu. "Well I was wondering if you would like to tell me something about yourself?" Gazelle smiled small _I knew she was going to ask that_ he thought. "Sure what do you want to know?" he asked settling down on the grass.

"Where are you from?" She asked sitting down next to him. Gazelle sighed "do you really want to know?" He asked frowning. She tilted her head to one side and blinked. _Cute _gazelle thought "okay then _when I was little my parents left me at an orphanage called sun garden. That is a very popular orphanage back in my kingdom. I grew up there at first I was very lonely but then I made new friends with a guy called burn who is still living in the kingdom, with midorikawa, hiroto and some others. _

_I think it's understandable that I was not a prince yet later when I grew up a nice man and lady came to adopt me. I was very happy but sad as well I did not want to leave my friends but I wanted a new family. So I left and faced the fact that I might never see my friends again. When I reached my new house I saw it was bigger then I thought when I became 15. My new parents explained to me that they adopted me because they saw me as the new heir to the throne. _

_I grew up to their expectations they were very happy with me as their son but they wanted more children. So they adopted Midorikawa, Burn and Hiroto they became my brothers and they became prince as well. Of course me being the oldest of them and the first adopted child they still wanted me to be heir to their throne. So I made an agreement with my parents. I would become the heir of their throne if they gave me some time to find myself. _Midorikawa did not want me to come alone so he followed me here and that's my life story" gazelle said smiling a little. "Wow Gazelle that's so amazing so are you finding your real self here?" Mi-Chan asked smiling. Gazelle nodded Mi-Chan looked at the field Gazelle looked at her and admired her beauty _she has no idea I came here for another reason maybe I'll tell her but not now _Mi-Chan turned around and saw Gazelle looking at her. She blushed "is there something wrong?" She asked her cheeks still flushed. Gazelle just shook his head smiling.

**Fubuki & Aruna **

Aruna looked around to see If you she could find her dance partner but he was no where to be seen. She sighed but then she looked up and saw him walking away from the arena. She smiled and tackled him in to hug.

"Wow slow down Aruna-chan I was not planning to go anywhere you know it's just crowded needed some air" he said smiling and hugging the blushing girl back.

"I know but I like hugs that's all" She replied smiling. "Want to take a walk?" he suggested. "yes" she replied. They strolled around the arena for a while and ended up at the rumba beach. They sat in the sand enjoyed the silence and were watching the sunset." It's beautiful isn't it" Fubuki said smiling.

Aruna smiled to "yes it is" she replied Fubuki had already lost interest in the beautiful sunset and was looking at his beautiful dance partner. Aruna had no idea and was still watching the sunset with a happy look on her face. After a few minutes she began to notice she blushed and looked back in to his blue grey eyes.

They were slowly moving to each other and they had no idea they were about to kiss. "There he is" Fubuki and Aruna parted. "FUBUKI" the girls all yelled. Aruna sighed sadly "go Shirou-san I'll see you tomorrow at the competition" "thank you" Fubuki replied running away. He was followed by the fan girls. Aruna looked sad and walked back to her other sisters so they could head home.

**Gouenji & Rikku **

"Wow Gouenji I knew you were tough but what you did out there was simply amazing!" Rikku said still excited about the soccer match that ended a half hour ago."Thank you" Gouenji chuckled "your welcome" Rikku smiled. "I can also be nice you know" he replied raising his eyebrow.

Rikku rolled her eyes "I bet you can but it's just that you seem angry all the time".

Gouenji sighed "I wasn't always like this everything changed after i lost my mother" Rikku's smile went done. "I'm so sorry Shuuya-san" "its okay it's not like you could've done something about it" Rikku nodded.

"I understand Shuuya-san but even when lives gives you a thousand things to cry about there is always that one thing that can make you smile. Just think about it" Rikku replied smiling. "Miyu and I never knew our parents but the fact that we have each other makes us happy we smile and have fun together everyday. She and my adoptive sisters are the only thing I have got that's why I'm so protective over them. They mean the world to me. "Gouenji looked at Rikku in admiration.

_She is the most amazing person I have ever met even though she has gone through all this she still smiles. _Gouenji thought smiling "I never thought about it in that way well my dad and little sister mean the world to me" Rikku smiled "see you have reasons to smile" She replied elbowing him. He smiled.

**The next day… **

The girls woke up very excited for their first dance competition they made sure they had everything they needed and of course they grabbed their accessories. Their dance partners came to collect them and even though Ayane was not entering her best friend Aphrodi came to pick her up and escort her to the event.

When they reached the gigantic and beautiful dance hall they signed up. They wished each other good luck and went to their places. "Good afternoon Ladies and gentlemen's I would like to welcome you to the first dance competition of this year" the MC announced. " We hope you will enjoy the dances first we will start with Princess Nmu and Tony the rabbit" Nmu was very nervous and she jumped slightly when the MC called her name.

"Tony-chama Nmu is not ready to dance desu no!" Nmu said shaking slightly. Tony grabbed her hands "don't worry you will look amazing if you dance like you always do nothing will go wrong trust me okay? We are just dancing for fun" Tony said calmly Nmu relaxed instantly and nodded. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing the jive.

When the dance ended everyone clapped after them Miyu&Kidou followed with the waltz. Then Gouenji&Rikku with the rumba , Mi-chan& Gazelle with the cha-cha-cha , Ry-kun&Kazemaru with the samba and Aruna&Fubuki with the tango.

Finally it was the turn of Tsumi and Midorikawa they made their way to the dance floor. Midorikawa's leg was still hurting but he ignored the pain and focused on the dance.

Everything seemed to be going well until they reached a part of the dance where midorikawa was supposed to put his foot behind him. His foot started hurting so badly he could not move. Tsumi stopped dancing and looked at him "midorikawa?" She asked worried. Tears started welling up in Midorikawa's eyes he ran away well more limping away.

"Midorikawa!" tsumi yelled chasing him she searched for him and found him at the Viennese waltz lake. "Midorikawa?" Tsumi whispered seeing him cry. He turned around shocked and wiped away his tears.

She kneeled down next to him "your dress is going to be dirty" Midorikawa said smiling softly. Tsumi smiled as well she shrugged "don't care I'll wash it" they sat in silence for a while. "Show me your foot" Midorikawa looked at Tsumi like she was crazy but when he saw her face he took of his shoes.

And took of his sock Tsumi gasped his foot was swollen and looked purple bluish. "Mi-Midorikawa why? Why didn't you tell me about it ,it happened at the soccer match didn't it?" She asked shocked he nodded. "I didn't want you to think I was weak" he said looking away. Tsumi gently stroked his cheek.

"You silly" she said smiling sadly. Midorikawa looked at Tsumi she smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll treat your foot for you". Tsumi helped Midorikawa to limp to her castle she treated his foot and bandaged it. "Thank you" He smiled. He blushed slightly and kissed tsumi on her lips. He pulled away "uhm I-I got to go bye " He limped away as fast as he could.

Tsumi blinked and giggled slightly "he is so kawaii!"

* * *

**Here it is, again I'm very sorry it took me so long but this is my last year of high school and I want to finish it with very good grades I hope you guys understand. Much love Sayonara Mata ne xoxox ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people it's weekend finally I swear one more day of school and I would have dropped dead. After this coming week I will have lots of time to write ! :D Well here is a new chapter enjoy! Review and tips are always welcome!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty!**

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 6 sister love

It was night time already the girls decided to have some quality time together. They all wore their pajamas and went to Tsumi's and Nmu's room. "Wow I'm surprised even though we have been living in the same castle we haven't have time to you know talk to each other" Mi-chan said a little sad.

Nmu jumped up and hugged her "Nmu doesn't want Mi-onee-chama to worry anymore Nmu and the other sisters are here now we are going to have lots of fun desu no" Mi-chan smiled and hugged her tightly. "Aww Nmu you always now how to cheer me up aishiteru" Nmu giggled.

All the other sisters smiled "Oh before I forget congratulations Mi-chan you won the first competition with Gazelle" Aruna exclaimed clapping.

All the other sisters clapped and screamed all happy for their sister. Mi-chan blushed "Arigatou gozaimasu" she replied smiling again. Someone knocked on the door the girls all frowned. "Come in" tsumi yelled kitty pushed Ayane inside who was blushing different shades of red. "Hello girls Ayane would like to join you girls but is a little to shy to ask" kitty said smirking. The girls blinked before smiling "of course you're allowed to join us you're our friend now!" Aruna smiled moving aside so Ayane could sit in the circle.

Ayane looked up from her feet in shock "f-friend?" she asked surprised. Tsumi stood up and walked towards Ayane "of course you are I mean it's all thanks to you that our live is less boring. Even though you didn't know exactly who we were you still let us live in your house. Actually you feel like a sister to me I don't know about the others" Tsumi smiled and looked at the others.

"We all do" they exclaimed in sync Ayane's eyes lit up she missed her own brother the only real family she had left. But now she was accepted in a different family she actually felt loved all the stress she had been struggling with the last few days disappeared. "Arigatou gozaimasu" she said bowing. The girls all awed and hugged her after that she sat down next to Aruna-chan. Kitty who was very tired retreated to her own special room to take a nap. "So what are we going to do?" Ry-kun asked leaning her head on Rikku's shoulder.

"What about truth or dare?" Rikku suggested. The girls all nodded and shrugged "all right then truth or dare it is!" Aruna exclaimed happy. "I'll go first" Rikku said raising her hand. She looked around her to see if she could find her perfect victim. She looked at Ayane and smirked Ayane blinked. "Ayane truth or dare?" Ayane scratched her head "uhm truth" Rikku huffed sad. She really wanted Ayane to do something weird.

She tapped her chin thinking of a good question to ask and then it struck her like lightning. Her small evil like smirk returned on her face "Ayane who is the blonde dude with long hair that has been coming here so often?" Ayane blushed deeply. "I-I have no idea who you're t-talking about" She replied stuttering. The other girls giggled she was obviously lying. "Oh come on tell us is he your secret lover? Or is he a stalker come on tell us!" Aruna asked impatiently.

Ayane sighed deeply "t-that is Afuro Terumi he is one of my best friend t-that is a-all" Ayane said smiling. "Pfft like I would believe that I mean it's clear you are in love with him" Ry-kun said pushing her glasses up. Tsumi rolled her eyes "you are one to talk I mean you kissed Kazemaru so I have heard" tsumi replied giggling. Ry-kun gasped and blushed the other girls laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you I mean you did kiss midorikawa" Miyu said softly smiling. Tsumi started blushing the others stopped laughing and their mouth fell open. "NANI!" they all yelled surprised. "And when were you going to tell us about the kiss?" Aruna-chan asked looking at Tsumi with a played angry look. "h-how did you find out" Tsumi asked Miyu still surprised.

Miyu giggled "that's a secret" Rikku who understood instantly started giggling with Miyu. The others sweatdropped "twins" they all murmured.

They continued talking and playing with each other until they felt sleep taking over their body. They all grabbed a blanket and pillow and settled on the mattresses. They wished each other a good night and fell asleep.

**In the middle of the night**

**Nmu pov **

(in her dream)

_I was trying to run away from the ghosts they were all whispering mean things to me. "Nmu" I looked around me but couldn't see a thing. "Nmu" the voice seemed to be coming closer I closed my eyes. When I opened them my dad was standing before me. "chichi? " I asked my eyes widening. He smiled at me and opened his arms but I stepped back I couldn't forget what he had done to my mom. When he saw me stepping back his eyes turned red. He stretched his arm and was about to hit me my feet were glued to the ground I could only close my eyes and hope for this to end soon. _

(end of the dream)

I woke up completely covered in sweat I looked around me and saw the others still sleeping in silence I stood up and walked towards the balcony.

I sat on the swing bench and hugged my knees. I looked up at the stars and thought back at the times with my parents especially with my mother.

I used to think we were a very happy family I loved my father deeply but I never expected things to turn this way I sighed. Silent tears were rolling down my cheek.

**Miyu pov**

I woke up and felt really hot I stood up stretched a little and walked towards the balcony. I opened the balcony door and tippy toed to the balcony I turned my head and saw Nmu she hid her face in her knees.

But you could still here the muffled cries. I frowned and walked towards her.

She looked up shocked she wiped her eyes and looked down "what's wrong" I asked stroking her sunshine colored hair. She looked at me "Nmu got a nightmare about chichi kusu" Nmu's eyes filled up with tears again. I gasped.

"Your otou-san?" I asked softly Nmu nodded in my lap. "Oh you poor thing" I kept stroking her hair. I watched the stars and thought about everything Nmu started breathing heavier I looked down to see her sleeping. I smiled "kawaii!" I murmured to myself I wrapped the blanket I had wrapped around myself. Around Nmu and me I laid my head down on the pillow behind my head I sighed and kissed Nmu's head. "Good night Nmu-chan" I closed my eyes and relaxed.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to sweet childish angel I hope you liked it. Much love review and give me tips ! xoxox Sayonara mata ne !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lovely readers thank you all for the reviews and for reading my story. I really appreciate it ! to show my gratitude I'll give you guys another chapter! Enjoy you know what to do ;D xxxx tips are always welcome but you guys already knew that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty!**

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 8 Travelling market/ date?

The next morning Tsumi woke up she stood up and stretched she looked around her and saw that the others were still sleeping. She also noticed that Ayane, Nmu and Miyu weren't on their mattresses she frowned and walked towards the balcony.

She opened the door and stepped outside she looked around and saw Nmu and Miyu sleeping on the swing bench. "awww" she whispered softly she slowly turned around and walked back to the room when she entered the room she saw the that the other girls had woken up as well.

"Had a good sleep?" Tsumi asked the girls most of them answered with an "mhm" and Rikku and Ry-kun answered with an "noooo" Tsumi laughed and walked towards the bathroom. To get ready in the meantime Nmu was slowly waking up she opened her beautiful eyes and closed them right away.

She opened her eyes again this time slowly and covering her eyes from the fierce light of the bright sun. She stood up a very delicious aroma filled her cute bunny like nose. She started sniffing the scent making her feel like she was flying. She floated towards the room and kept sniffing. Tsumi who returned to the room fully clothed this time laughed and patted Nmu's head.

"Hey is there a reason why you and Miyu were sleeping outside?" Ry-kun asked making her way to the bathroom. Nmu's smile disappeared she looked at the ground. The girls started panicking had they said something wrong. But Nmu looked up with a small smile on her face "Nmu had a nightmare about chichi desu no" the girls gasp and hugged her. "Owh Nmu are you alright now?" Aruna asked concerned. Nmu nodded smiling "Miyu-onee-chama took care of Nmu desu no" The other girls smiled as well.

The sweet moment was ruined by dragon like sounds Nmu blushed. "Uhm Nmu is very hungry desu no" The others laughed "well get ready then so we can have breakfast" Rikku replied making her way to her sister to wake her up. Nmu did as she was told and made her way to the bathroom

**After the daily morning routine**

The girls all gathered around the big dining table and settled Nmu was practically drooling on the floor. The table was filled with lots of delicious looking food. "I hope you guys don't mind but I'm half American so I made some typical American food. I cooked them by myself no magic can't remember the last time I did that so I hope you will like it" Ayane said smiling and blushing at the same time.

The girls all smiled and attacked the food they all took a small bite slowly munching the food. They all blinked Ayane bit her lip in anticipation "This is" Rikku said "Delicious" Miyu finished the sentence. "Arigatou gozaimasu" the other girls exclaimed. Ayane smiled happy.

After eating the delicious food Ayane decided it was time for some grocery shopping. "I'll be right back I have to go bye some stuff at the traveling market take care" She said waving and walking away. "You to" Aruna replied waving eagerly.

The girls sighed "what are we going to do now?" Miyu asked clueless "Ry-kun shrugged." I have no idea!" Rikku replied throwing her hands in the air.

Then the doorbell rang "come in!" kitty yelled. A boy with long blonde hair and red eyes walked in. The girls blinked and smiled "Terumi-chan Ayane has left the house for a while you can wait here if you want" Kitty replied floating towards the girly looking boy.

"Uhm okay owh heey girls my name is Prince Afuro Terumi nice to meet you all" Afuro said bowing down. Aruna elbowed Tsumi "I understand why Ayane likes him he is so cute" Tsumi giggled and cleared her throat "Hello my name is princess Tsumi and these are my sisters , Rikku, Miyu , Aruna, Ryuu, Miharu and Nmu". "Nice to meet you" the girls replied smiling.

"Likewise" he replied smiling the girls started talking with him and found out that he had a crush on Ayane. "Really! Have you told her yet" Mi-chan asked excited. "Well not directly but I have tried showing her but she is kind of dense when it comes to love" Afuro replied blushing. "Well what if you took her out on a special date?" Rikku suggested.

Afuro's eyes lit up "that's a great idea but I'm not the greatest planner" he said scratching his neck. "Don't worry Afuro-tama Nmu and the other girls will help you desu no" Afuro chuckled "okay then let's start planning".

**After some planning**

Ayane sighed she thought it would have taken her a couple minutes but grocery shopping took her almost an hour. The bags were very heavy all she wanted was to go home and sit down. She opened the big castle door and walked straight to the kitchen. She was about to stack everything up when something crossed her mind.

_I'm such an idiot I could have used magic to do all this _she slapped her forehead and clapped in her hands. Everything was set in the right place she sighed and slumped towards the living room. When she reached it she saw all the girls standing and smirking at her. "Uhm girls what's up?" she asked. "Not much" Aruna replied walking towards her holding a beautiful dress. "Wear this no questions" Ry-kun said giving the matching shoes.

Ayane raised her eyebrows but still changed into the dress and shoes by clapping her hand. Rikku and Miyu walked towards her applying some make-up and Nmu and Miharu did her hair. When they were all done they stepped back to look at their masterpiece they nodded satisfied. "See you later girls" kitty said. Ayane had no time to ask where they were going to kitty twirled and before she knew it she was standing in the tango garden that was now decorated with many flowers and lights.

Ayane looked around and suddenly she spotted someone she holded the dress up a little bit so she could walk properly. When she reached the person he turned around "Afuro?" She asked blushing he was holding a beautiful red rose.

Wearing a tuxedo he looked handsome Ayane was about to ask Kitty what was going on but the floating kitten had already disappeared. She frowned and turned back to Afuro. "Hey Ayane-chan I know your surprised but there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a while now" he said running through his hair nervously. "First of all this is for you" he said handing the red rose to her she accepted it and smiled smelling the beautiful scent.

"And second of all and the main point is that I have had a crush on you for a while now. I thought I was pretty clear with showing it by giving you gifts, helping you and staying close to you but you never noticed. The girls helped me doing all this just so I could confess so well here I am" he ended with a sigh. Ayane blinked a couple of times and then started smiling.

She ran towards Afuro and hugged him tight "you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that from you teru-chan" She said calling him by his nickname she gave him. "Really?" he asked she nodded.

The 7 sisters and of course kitty had followed them to the tango garden and were spying on them. "Kawaii" Aruna almost yelled "shh otherwise they will notice us" Mi-chan whispered-yelled. Aruna sat down and crossed her arms.

Afuro pulled back from the hug and looked Ayane in the eyes he had been waiting for this moment for too long. He smirked and kissed her. Ayane obviously shocked but kissed back after several seconds. After a few minutes they pulled away.

Ayane's cheek were very dark colored "by the way you look beautiful" Afuro whispered in her ear she blushed even more. Ayane then picked up some noises from the bush. She stepped a little closer and closer and when she looked behind the bushed she met 7 pair of eyes she giggled and waved Afuro over. Afuro smiled "hey girls" the girls blushed embarrassed that they had been caught. Afuro and Ayane just laughed.

Not even noticing that they were holding hands and that this was the next step of their friendship.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Done another chapter has been written *bows down deeply*. Hope you liked it! **

** Kitty:,…,…,… uhm she fell asleep guys but you know how she usually ends her stories review and tips are welcome sayonara mata ne! xoxox**

**Starheartgalaxy: *loud breathing sounds***

** Kitty: *sweatdrops* ….. floats out of the room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haaai how are you all doing? As I all told you from today on I won't have any homework. I can't promise anything but I will try to write lots next week :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura fluffy-twinkle and sweet childish angel. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! ****_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts._

Chapter 9 the festival

The girls were very excited for today. Kitty had just told them that there was a festival coming and the king had personally invited them to end royal event with a dance. Aruna and Nmu were both jumping up and down "Nmu is going to show you all how much she has learned from tony-chama desu no". Miharu giggled "is a certain someone getting a crush on the rabbit man?" Nmu's cheek reddened "N-no Nmu is not in love with tony-chama desu no" Nmu replied trying to cover her cheeks.

It wasn't working obviously and in the progress she managed to trip over her own foot and fall on the ground. She sighed "Nmu has two left feets" she said laughing. The other girls laughed along "girls!" Ayane yelled running from her room. "What's up?" Ry-kun asked pushing her glasses up.

Ayane blushed and looked at the ground suddenly feeling very nervous again. "Well uhm my friend Rhythm made some dresses for you guys you know f-for the festival" she replied fiddling with her fingers. "Really?" Miyu asked smiling Ayane nodded the red blush still on her cheeks. "Show us" Rikku said excited. Ayane clapped in her hands suddenly in front of each girl there was a white bag floating.

The zipper opened itself it slid all the way down and the dresses came out of the bag. The girls gasped Aruna got a strapless scarlet red dress that had two parts cut out. Those two parts were filled with cream parts of the dress. On the left part of her waist is covered cream colored flower. It is floor length. At the bottom of her dress she has a small cute thick red ribbon. The outfit was completed with red gloves, tight cream necklace and red dancing slippers.

Miharu got a knee length light blue dress that would be tightened around her neck. The neck part was accessorized by a medium white flower. She got a big white ribbon on the back of the dress. The dress was puffy at the end. She got light blue gloves that were only wrapped around her middle fingers. The right middle finger was decorated with a silver ring. Her shoes were glass slippers the same one as Cinderella.

Tsumi's dress was simple yet elegant her dress was white and stopped right under her knees. They did not cover her shoulders with a light pink flower in the middle of her chest. She wore a pink shirt underneath it to make it look like the dress was made out of two pieces. She was wearing pink glass shoes.

Ry-kun's dress was floor length and had a lot of shades of purple. It started with a half sleeved baby purple top. It stayed that color till her waist then it became Lila until the floor. She got a purple decorated ribbon the back. Her accessories were a white bracelet and white shoes.

Miyu's legs were going to be stunning in the dress the dress was a beautiful mini dress that stopped right above her knees. The dress was made of two parts the top that was half sleeved, peach colored and was puffy. It goes down to the waist. And the skirt is yellow and has a peach line on the edge of the skirt. She wears orange ankle boots. She had got a very beautiful tight peach colored necklace. That had a yellow heart-shaped gem in the middle of it.

Rikku also got a dress that stopped right above her knees it was strapless and bright red. She got a white ribbon on the back of the dress. She got white puffy-ish gloves with flower designs on it. She resembled a Japanese paper doll.

Nmu's dress was the cutest it had three different colors white, grey, and black. The top of the dress looked very formal and was white with a black belt around the waist. The right side of the dress was decorated with four buttons. The dress stopped right under her knees. Her shoes were black boots. That matched the dress perfectly.

"OH MY GOSH" the girls exclaimed screaming and jumping around "it so beautiful" Miharu smiled. They were about to thank Ayane "wait rhythm is a little shy but i want her to see that people love her outfit so don't thank me thank her please" Ayane said smiling. "Okay" Rikku said smiling. Ayane firstly clapped in her hands the girls were all in their dresses and their hair and make-up was also nicely done.

And secondly whistled smoke appeared and disappeared again. A short girl with snow colored skin. Crystal clear blue eyes and curly brown hair that was shoulder length appeared. She looked around her and blushed when she spotted Ayane she ran towards her and hid behind her. She peeked to the girls from her hiding spot. "Kawaii!" Miyu said smiling. Rikku laughed.

Ayane smiled and pulled Rhythm from behind her "come on rhythm-chan I want to show you something look at what the girls are wearing" Rhythm who was still blushing looked at the girls. She gasped they were wearing her clothes. "I m-made those" Ayane nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu Rhythm-chan we love the dresses" The seven sisters replied in sync.

Rhythm smiled her eye colors changing to rainbow colored the girls watched in amazement. "The dresses are beautiful" Ry-kun said smiling here blue eyes shining. "Uhu I agree" tsumi said as well. "y-you're all welcome" rhythm-chan said smiling and bowing.

The girls felt beautiful they all made their way to the blossom dance festival. Rhythm was going to tag along. They soon spotted the boys and walked with them. Aphrodi immediately gave Ayane a kiss making her blush very hard.

"You girls look amazing" the boys said the girls giggled and thanked them. They all went their separate ways.

**Miharu & Gazelle **

Miharu had no idea where gazelle was taking her but she didn't mind. They stopped at a cliff "you are not going to kill me are you?" Miharu asked slightly worried.

Gazelle frowned and smiled small "of course not there is always a firework show and I wanted you to have a good view" Gazelle replied feeling a little nervous. Miharu's eyes lit up "oh wow I love fireworks" gazelle's nervous feeling lessened but was still there.

He kept his gaze on the dark blue sky when the first colorful bang filled the sky. Others followed fast and before they knew it the whole sky was filled with beautiful colors blue, red, green and yellow. Miharu watched it all in amazement.

But then a really big firework exploded in the air and it spelled "miharu will you be my girlfriend?" Miharu was shocked and looked at gazelle who was smiling. "G-gazelle di-" she never got the chance to end her sentence because she was silenced by Gazelle's lips. She pulled away and smiled "of course" His smiled widened even more and he kissed miharu again.

**Gouenji & Rikku **

Rikku was having a very emotional conversation with Gouenji she actually hoped that tonight they could get a little closer like tsumi and midorikawa. They were watching the fireworks together when they saw miharu's name.

Rikku smiled _lucky miharu!_ Rikku thought. Gouenji smiled as well he was going to get something from his back pocket when he got a call. He frowned but grabbed his phone it was his father. "I'll meet you on the dancing stage" He said he walked away. Rikku frowned but did as she was told.

**At the dancing stage**

When the girls saw each other they congratulated each other and wished each other good luck. Gouenji returned and walked towards his dancing partner and looked sad. But as soon as he saw Rikku he pretended to be okay.

The MC announced the partners and soon they were all dancing and twirling around. "is something wrong Shuuya-san?" Rikku asked concerned he just smiled and shook his head. Rikku was not buying it.

All to soon the dance ended Nmu and tony got the price for the best performed dance and original couple. "Yay Nmu won" She exclaimed happy Rikku congratulated her by giving her a hug. She saw Gouenji leave and followed him. "Shuuya-san wait" she said gasping.

He stopped walking but did not turn around "where are you going?" Rikku asked confused. "I have got to go" he responded. Rikku gasped "but, but why?" he stayed silence clenching his fist. "Shuuya!" Rikku asked determined. "Because my little sister was hit by a car okay!" he yelled.

Rikku's breath stopped she was shocked "I have got to go" Gouenji said again. Rikku saw a tear roll out of his eye she looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Then go I-I'm very sorry Shuuya-san" Gouenji sighed and walked towards Rikku "you looked stunning" he said kissing her cheek. She started blushing.

"I'll be back for you I promise" Gouenji whispered stroking her cheek. She held his hand in hers and smiled a teary smile. "I'll be waiting ".

**And that's it review :D hope you enjoyed it I know I did *giggles* . Sayonara mata ne !~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people how are you all doing I'm very sorry I know I said I was going to have more time too write but once again school proved me wrong and gave me lots of homework. This is my last year of high school I don't want to mess it up I hope you guys understand here is the new chapter enjoy :) !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own ****Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_italic= thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 10 sad

After the events of yesterday Rikku did not want to be talked to after Gouenji told her he would be coming back for her. She had watched him walk away and had afterwards retreated to her room, changed in her pajamas and laid down on the bed she shared with her sister.

**(The next morning)**

**Miyu**

When I came in to the room last night I saw that Rikku was already sleeping so I did not want to bother her. But when I woke up this morning and looked closely I saw that she had cried.

I frowned it may sound weird but I have actually never really seen Rikku cry. I sighed and stood up i went to the bathroom and made myself ready for the day. I came back in to the room and gave my sister a kiss on her forehead "today I'm going to take care of you" I whispered determined.

I slowly made my way out of the room and went to the kitchen Nmu and Tsumi were also awake and fully clothed. I walked towards them "ohayo Miyu-onee-chama" Nmu said smiling. I smiled to "ohayo Nmu-chan ohayo tsumi-chan" I replied.

I explained them what I was going to do they said they would love to help we went to the kitchen and were soon joined by our other sisters. When we finished making everything they told me I should bring it somehow it made me feel nervous.

I went upstairs and opened our door with my elbow when I entered I saw Rikku slowly waking up she blinked and looked at me with a smile "ohayo Miyu" I walked towards the bed. "Ohayo Rikku" I replied she saw the breakfast and her eyes widened "did you make that?" she asked sitting up.

I blushed a little "well yeah not all by myself but yeah" She started smiling "Arigatou gozaimasu come on sit we can eat breakfast together".

I placed the tray with food on the cupboard and sat next to my sister. She grabbed the tray and started eating I grabbed some bread and started eating as well when I had taken a bite I looked at Rikku and saw right through her façade she was still sad but she was trying to hide it.

I frowned and felt sad to I was wondering what could have made her so mournful. I sighed "Rikku what's wrong why are you so sad" she gasped but then a sad smile came on her face. "Can't hide anything from my twin now can I?" I shook my head at her she sighed and looked at me.

I saw tears glistening in her eyes. "I-it's Shu- I mean prince Gouenji" I frowned "your partner did he hurt you?" she shook her head and then nodded a little. "Well kind of he had to go back to his kingdom and I did not want him to go but he had to because his little sister was hit by a car" she said crying a little.

Tears started welling up in my eyes as well I hugged her and held her real tight. "I'm so sorry but everything will be alright okay?" I said she nodded.

Suddenly all the other girls fell through the door Rikku and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Sorry we were kind of curious" Aruna said blushing. "It's okay I guess you all heard the story" Rikku said.

The others nodded. "Is Rikku-onee-chama still sad?" Nmu asked Rikku smiled and shook her head and smiled. "Not anymore" Nmu smiled and ran to Rikku to give her a big hug.

**No pov **

The girls left the room so that Rikku could do her daily morning routine. When she finished they decided to spend the day home nobody really felt like going outside. In the meanwhile Ayane was busy trying something she wiped the sweat drops of her forehead.

"Ayane try one more time" Kitty said sternly Ayane nodded and tried again this time her plan worked she tried to catch her breath but smiled. A hologram of Gouenji appeared she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello prince Shuuya-san" Ayane said. "Hey Ayane-chan how are you?" he asked. "Tired and you?" she replied. He chuckled "I'm alright is Rikku there?" Ayane nodded.

Ayane and hologram Gouenji made their way to the girls when she entered the room the girls all gasped. "g-gouenji?" Rikku asked surprised he smiled "all flabbergasted now are we?" He said smirking. Rikku smiled "what? What are you doing here?" she asked walking a bit closer.

Gouenji chuckled "well I'm not exactly here but I heard from Ayane that you were really sad so I asked her to help me contact you" "thank you Ayane" Rikku replied hugging the girl really tightly Ayane blushed "you are welcome" she replied softly.

"So how is your little sister doing?" Rikku asked carefully Gouenji smiled sadly "she is in coma but the doctor said that she is stable" he replied. Rikku nodded and did not know what to say "come on don't give me a long face everything will be alright" Rikku looked up and smiled. "better , now I know I will not be there to train with you but you better not go soft on me when I come back" he smirked.

The girls giggled in the background Rikku turned red of embarrassment "of course not same goes for you" she replied back. He laughed "like that would ever happen" the two continued bickering for a long time.

"I really have to go now I'll see you soon okay?" Gouenji said smiling. Rikku nodded "okay take good care and we all hope your little sister will wake up soon" he smiled "thank you speak to you soon bye" Gouenji's hologram disappeared. "Thank you all so much for arranging this I love you guys" Rikku said very happy.

"Group hug" Ry-kun said smiling they all hugged each other.

**Gouenji **

Rikku's hologram disappeared I looked back at my little sister Yuuka when I had reached here. I didn't no what to expect seeing my little sister's condition broke me. But my mom and dad told me that she was going to be okay and In the meantime all we could do is pray and talk to her.

Apparently talking to someone who is in coma can make them wake up faster. I was telling Yuuka all about Rikku not knowing that my mom and dad were listening along. I stood up and walked towards the door when I opened it I saw my parents. I blinked a couple of times and started blushing a little.

"d-did you guys hear what I just said?" I asked my parents they smiled "so you have finally found the girl Shuuya I'm so proud of you" my dad said smiling. "When are we going to meet her?" My mom asked really excited. "At the ball in saint-Lyon" I mumbled.

My parents were so happy and were making plans. I just sighed and tried to ignore them.

**Ayane **

I told kitty I was going to Terumi-san she told me to be careful and gave me permission to go. I closed my eyes and teleported to his mansion. I rang the bell and waited for it to open. Afuro opened the door and smiled "hi what are you doing here" I kissed his cheek and blushed.

I was still not used to being his girlfriend I shook those thoughts away and looked at him. "I want to go the witch" his smile went down "no you are not going" he replied sternly.

I frowned "w-why not I need to know what happened to my brother searching for him now is like searching for a needle in a haystack please understand" I told him almost crying.

He shook his head "you are going to be in danger if you go I don't want you to go" he replied still sternly. I started crying he wanted to comfort me but I slapped his hand away.

"I thought you understood how much my brother meant to me and how much pain I have been in for the past months but you don't fine I'll go by myself bye Afuro" I teleported before he could catch me.

I looked around me and saw that I was in the deep part of the foxtrot forest. When I started walking I had a feeling someone was following me. It made me scared so I started running before I knew it I bumped in to someone.

"Where are you going honey?" a scary man with short white hair asked. I crawled back and tried to stand up but he appeared behind me. He helped me up "How rude of me my name is Decay what is yours" I looked at him in shock.

"Not really polite are we oh well you're going to sleep anyway". Before I could ask him what he meant he had covered my mouth and nose with a cloth the smell was so strong that it made me sleepy. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Afuro **

I ran to Ayane's castle and knocked on the door "wh-" "no time to talk Ayane is going to the witch!" I said tired. Miharu who had opened the door gasped "no you can't be serious" Miharu said shocked.

* * *

**That's it for today hope you liked it review tips are always welcome. Sayonara mata ne ! xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people the inazuma fanfiction award is on I know a lot of you who read this story are writers to so good luck I hope you all win an award ! read and enjoy x (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 11 princesses on a quest part 1

After Afuro had knocked on the door and had told everyone about Ayane who was going to see the witch. They had all become worried kitty the most she was the one who was taking care of her.

Kitty had been staring at the wall something she did often when she was thinking about something. She thought for a long time then she snapped out of her staring contest with the wall and turned to the worried looking group of girls and one boy.

"There's nothing we can do now its dark outside his powers are very strong when the moon is up. So we have to look for her in the morning" She said sighing. Somehow somewhere in the back of her head she knew something like this was going to happen. She just hoped that her thoughts would be proven wrong. But then again when it comes to family Ayane can be pretty serious.

The girls all sighed Afuro to he did not want to wait until tomorrow anything could happen in this short time. He could let her disappear just like he did to her brother. Tsumi walked towards Afuro and laid her hand on his shoulder. He shook those horrible thoughts away and looked at the tinted girl.

She smiled reassuringly "we will find her and save her don't worry" Afuro gave her a weak smile in response and nodded. "Well I think we need to go to bed we have a long day tomorrow" Rikku said stretching her arms.

Everyone agreed and retreated to their rooms to get a good night rest. Kitty took Afuro with her to a special room for him kitty then left him. The first thing that catched his eyes when he entered the room were the pictures of him and Ayane that they had hanged up together.

"We will find you Ayane" he whispered determined.

**The next morning …..**

This morning the girls woke up all by themselves they had eaten breakfast and looked ready for some adventure. "Let's kick some witch butt" Ry-kun yelled with a sly smile. "Hai!" everyone exclaimed excited. "Wait a minute we can't leave yet" Kitty said fast. "Ne what now Nmu wants to leave already desu no!" Nmu replied folding her arms.

"Well first of all you guys are not wearing the right clothes" the girls looked at their clothes they were all wearing dresses. They giggled and scratched the back of their necks. Kitty shook her head and waved her tail.

The girls started glowing their dresses turned in to something more suitable for the adventure. They smiled and thanked kitty "second of all I thought you guys would like some company" Suddenly the girls dance partners walked through the door.

"Now let's go" Afuro said leading the way "hai" they all followed Afuro they were walking for a long time. And then they started walking in to a forest. They had no idea that they were being watched by a certain someone.

Decay looked in to his magic glass ball "they didn't think it was going to be that easy now did they?" he smirked and unleashed his monsters.

The 13 teenagers made their way through the scary part of the forest. "Are we almost there?" Aruna asked tired. "Yes look you see the castle that is where were heading towards" Afuro replied pointing to a big black castle.

Miyu was looking around her but she felt like there was another presence around them. She looked around and saw nothing she shook those feelings off. But when she heard the rustling of the leaves she started having second thoughts about those feelings.

She stopped walking she felt breathing near her neck she stopped breathing for a second. She slowly turned around and came eye to eye with a gigantic bird like creature.

She took a step back and the monster took a step forward the group hadn't noticed her stopping and were still heading towards the castle. Miyu started panicking "HElP" she yelled on the top of her lungs. She grabbed the object that was the closest to her.

It was a stick she started hitting the bird with the stick the bird got angry and screeched. It grabbed the stick and threw it away with the beak. Kidou who had heard Miyu scream first ran back as fast as he could.

Out of nowhere he pulled a gigantic sword and started fighting with the bird like creature. "Go Miyu I'll be fine" Miyu hesitated but crawled back and ran to her twin sister who hugged her really tight. "He needs help" Miyu said still slightly shaken.

The other guys grabbed their swords as well and helped kidou destroying the monster it took them quite some time but they finally defeated the ugly thing. The monster fell on the ground and exploded some kind of dust came out of the thing.

"We have to be careful if there are more creatures like that we could be in serious danger" Fubuki said putting his sword on his back again. "True were almost there" Afuro added.

They started walking again the forest was suddenly awfully quiet Nmu was very cautious. Looking around her and jumping away from every little sound at the moment she wanted nothing more than to go home.

She saw a flower a beautiful ice blue looking flower the minute she saw the flower she was mesmerized by its beauty. She started walking towards the flower. "Nmu wants pretty flower" she whispered she stretched her arms towards the flower.

"Uhm guys I don't want to disturb you but where did Nmu go?" Miharu asked. Once again all the teenagers stopped walking. Kitty's eyes widened when she saw where Nmu was heading towards. Luckily Kazemaru had seen it to he covered his nose ran to the flower and cut it to pieces.

Nmu shook her head she snapped out of the trance and looked around her. Nmu looked at the flower and saw it turning black Nmu started feeling sad. "Kusu" she said softly. Kazemaru looked at her and smiled.

"Want me to carry you?' he asked nicely Nmu looked at him and nodded shyly. He smiled bent down and let Nmu climb on his back. Ry-kun looked at him and smiled. She mouthed thank you to him Kazemaru winked in response. Ry-kun rolled her eyes but blushed.

They continued once again and hoped that this time they would not be disturbed.

But trust me they were wrong...

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm really tired I hope you guys enjoyed it tips are always welcome and if you have questions feel free to ask me (: x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Haaai here is a new chapter Christmas is coming and I'm not sure if I can write during that time so I'll try to post some chapters this week. I hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 12 princesses on a quest part 2

The teenagers continued their mission they walked through the forest and were very close to the castle. Gazelle slowly looked up from his hiding spot behind the bushes.

The path to the castle was free he frowned and waved the others over to his spot. "We can walk straight to the gate but we have to be careful I think there are more dangers around here" The others nodded.

They ran to the gate as fast as they could and entered the gigantic black castle.

Decay the witch laughed "this is so amusing let's see if they can find me and you" he said looking at Ayane who was tied with rope to a chair. She looked at him the fear clearly in her eyes. "You look beautiful when you're scared you would be even prettier if you were crying" he smirked.

Ayane frowned but when she saw Decay looking back at his magical crystal ball she started worrying. She looked down _I'm not going to satisfy him I should have stayed with Afuro I hope he isn't angry. _

Ayane snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Decay's laugh echoing through the hollow room. "I have got a splendid idea how about we turn this in to a game" Ayane shook her head.

"Great yes it is" Decay clapped in his hands and in several rooms in the castle traps were turned on. He sat back in his red suede kings chair and watched the teenagers walk through his castle.

"I think it's better if we split up in teams cause this castle is big we can be walking forever in this rate" tsumi said stopping. Everyone agreed and started making groups.

**First team**: Nmu, Kazemaru and Ry-kun** second team**: Rikku, Miyu and Kidou **Third team: **Fubuki, Midorikawa, Aruna and Tsumi and the **fourth team: **Gazelle, Miharu, Afuro and kitty.

Kitty waved her tail and gave all the teams a walkie-talkie so they could communicate if they had found Decay and Ayane.

The teams all went their separate ways…..

**First team **

Nmu was still on Kazemaru's back she was quite comfortable. Ry-kun walked next to him. "Nmu sees a door should we enter desu no?" Nmu asked pointing to a weird green colored door.

Kazemaru looked at Ry-kun who was just staring at the door "whatever is behind that door can't be worse than this place" Ry-kun said. Nmu frowned she was not liking this adventure at all.

Kazemaru doubted if he should open the door but did it anyway. It was a beautiful white room with a table and blue flowers. There was a wall plate with some text on it.

Ry-kun frowned and walked towards it she started looked at it and started reading it.

"White is color of madness its simple and silent it doesn't scream attention like many other colors. How would you react if you were trapped? Would you go insane or try to stay in control of your brain." Ry-kun's eyes widened.

"Ne Nmu doesn't like the sound of that desu no" Nmu said slightly shaken.

"It's okay don't be afraid I will protect the both of you" Kazemaru said reassuringly. Ry-kun smiled small and then frowned again "but what did the text mean?" she asked still confused.

Kazemaru repeated the text again in his head and gasped "uhm Ry-kun try to open door" Kazemaru said looking at the door Ry-kun frowned. "Why do I-" she asked while walking to the door she tried to open the door but the door wouldn't budge.

Ry-kun panicked "you can't be serious are we stuck here?" she said sitting on the ground. Kazemaru nodded and slowly sat down as well. "Ry-onee-chama Nmu's scared kusu" Ry-kun opened her arms and let Nmu hug her. "Everything will be okay" Ry-kun replied hoping she was telling the truth.

**Second team **

"Which way do we have to go?" Miyu asked looking around her "let's take that way" kidou replied pointing to a long staircase. They went on the staircase and walked all the way up.

When they reached up it was dark just one torch was burning. Kidou looked closely and saw a riddle in the wall. He started reading it out loud.

"You need light to destroy darkness, you need willpower to overcome weakness so what do you need to create warmth?"

Rikku massaged her temples and thought deep "I have got some ideas but we haven't got the supplies" Rikku said frustrated. "Same problem" Kidou said.

Miyu thought and came with an idea and idea that made her blush really bad. She stayed silent _maybe they will think of a better idea_. Rikku looked at Miyu and saw her looking at kidou while blushing.

Rikku knew exactly what Miyu was thinking she smirked a little she found it cute. And sighed "can't believe I'm actually going to do this" she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something onee-chan?" Miyu asked softly Rikku smiled "I got an idea how about you guys share a kiss. When two people kiss they will create warmth." Rikku said folding her arms.

Kidou blushed just like Miyu "uhm okay" he replied slowly Miyu turned to kidou and looked at him. He looked in her eyes and stepped closer they both leaned in and kissed. Rikku squealed a little and clapped in her hands.

After a few minutes the whole hallway was illuminated by torches. Kidou and Miyu pulled away and both blushed deeply. Rikku looked at them both and rolled her eyes while giggling. "Shall we continue?" she asked leading the way.

Kidou started walking and grabbed Miyu's hand he gave her a small smile making Miyu blush even more and continued following Rikku.

**Decay & Ayane **

"What a fantastic show!" Decay said he clapped his in pure delight Ayane was trying to keep her mouth shot. She did not want to talk but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"You are sick, why do you try to destroy everyone's life tell me what did you do to my brother!" She asked yelling and breathing heavily. Decay walked towards Ayane and smiled.

He held her chin in his hands and squeezed it a bit "patience my dear all the answers will soon be revealed" He replied calmly. Not at all fazed by her sudden outburst. He was more amused that the girl before him held so much rage in her small body.

He turned around again and watched the next team "ahhh this is my favorite trap" he replied taking his seat again with a sly smirk on his face.

Ayane sighed she had tried to use her magic but Decay had somehow stopped all her access to her magic. _I hope you will all be okay _

**Third team **

Aruna shivered and so did Tsumi their pace started slowing down. "h-has a-anyone else n-n-noticed the s-sudden temperature d-d-drop" Aruna asked shivering a lot.

"y-yes" Tsumi replied trying to keep her body warm. "Ne S-Shirou-san and m-midorikawa-san a-aren't y-you colddd?" Aruna asked still shivering a lot. Fubuki and Midorikawa shook their head.

"My kingdom is very cold so I'm used to it" Fubuki replied "Gazelle has thought me how to survive these cold temperatures" Midorikawa said.

Aruna tried to stay warm but she felt her body heat drop fast she fell on the ground and felt dizzy. Fubuki ran to her and hugged her "Aruna, Aruna are you okay? Stay awake!" Fubuki yelled he hugged Aruna close.

She was trying to keep her eyes open "i-it's c-cold" Aruna replied softly "shh I know" Fubuki whispered back. Out of nowhere two fences fell out of the sky blocking any chance of getting away. "n-no now we a-are st-st-stuck here" tsumi groaned annoyed.

Midorikawa walked to Tsumi and hugged her the same way Fubuki did to Aruna. "We will just have to keep each other warm like this" Midorikawa sighed.

"But how long can we stay in this cold" Fubuki asked.

**Fourth team **

The fourth group were running and stopped right in front of hot lava miharu almost fell but Gazelle catched her right on time. "What's wrong with this witch why does he have these rooms?" Afuro asked angry.

Kitty was resting on Afuro's shoulder she was very tired "so how are we going to get to the other side of this room without being fried alive?" Miharu asked holding on to Gazelle.

"That rope" Gazelle pointed to a very thin line that was tied above the lava. Afuro raised his eyebrow "you got to be kidding me right?" he looked around to see if there was any other way to get to the other side but there wasn't.

Afuro went in front and was followed by Gazelle and Miharu. They slowly made their way on the line it was quite thin. "We're almost there" Afuro whispered.

Miharu tried not to look down but ended up looking down she slipped and was holding herself up on the line. She started crying she couldn't hold the rope any longer. Just as she was about to fall Gazelle catched her.

He pulled her to safe side and held her close "are you okay" gazelle whispered she nodded in response. She started feeling better and they started walking they reached a big door and saw Kidou, Miyu and Rikku as well.

Miharu ran to them and hugged her twin sisters when they pulled away they wondered where the other teams where. "I think they are stuck in some traps" Kidou said.

Afuro nodded they all looked at the door and Gazelle pushed the door open.

Decay who had been expecting them stayed in his chair and smiled. "Welcome" he replied calm.

* * *

**And that's it hope you enjoyed it sayonara mata ne ! xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people hope you're all doing fine this will be my last update before Christmas so enjoy , review and tips are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the IE characters or the OC's they belong to AyasumiMamera, Raifka2011, shion-kishimoto-kun, Im going crazy, raylasucura and fluffy-twinkle. I only own Mitanoshi Ayane and Kitty! **

**_Italic bold = messages _**_ italic= thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 13 Rescuing Ayane

**No pov **

Afuro looked at Decay with pure disgust he was very annoyed with his lack of emotion. The fact that he treated this whole situation with so much calmness made Afuro furious. He was about to walk to Decay to give him a piece of his mind but Gazel stopped him while shaking his head.

"What's with the angry faces didn't you guys enjoy my riddles?" Decay asked the sly smirk still present on his pale face. Miyu immediately blushed and looked at her hand that was still intertwined with kidou's. "Not really" Gazel answered with one of his cold, calm and emotionless glare.

"oh that's sad cause I definitely did especially the ice hall" Decay chuckled. They all frowned "ice hall?" Rikku asked confused. Decay clapped in his hands a gigantic image appeared showing their friends who were trapped in a hall that was very cold.

The girls gasped in the corner of the image you could see a small degrees meter that was decreasing very fast. The meter was now on -4 Celsius "if this goes on they will freeze to death" kidou said his eyes big behind his goggles. "Let them go!" Miharu yelled feeling very hopeless.

Decay laughed "no it's fun but you know what's even more fun you're other friends who are in the white room it's hilarious" he said laughing even louder. He clipped his fingers the image changed to a white room with Nmu, Kazemaru and Ry-kun.

Ry-kun was pacing back and forth looking like she was about to pull her hair out of her head. Nmu was rocking back and forth mumbling something suddenly Ry-kun stopped pacing and started slamming on the wall while screaming. Miyu was startled kidou squeezed her hand.

Kazemaru walked towards Ry-kun and hugged her so she couldn't hit the wall anymore he whispered something in her ear. And then the image disappeared. "You are one sick bastard free our friends" Afuro hissed.

"No no-no not yet I have some more fun riddles if you get these right I will free one group of friends you can choose who you want to free first. But if you get one riddle wrong I will keep you here and you will all become my slaves oh and by the way I will choose the one to answer the riddle and he/she is not allowed to have any help comprende?" Decay asked brushing his hair out of his face.

The group nodded they don't have much choice Kitty was too weak to do anything.

Decay looked at them all one by one and then his cold reddish eyes met Miyu's scared blue-grey eyes. His wicked smile immediately grew "how about you my first riddle is for you" He said pointing to Miyu. Miyu gasped and took a step back she shook her head "d-do I have to?" She asked unsure.

Decay rested his head on the palm of his hand and nodded. Miyu did not want to be responsible for what ever was going to happen to her friends. Miyu sighed and looked down she was pretty scared. Kidou squeezed her hand and smiled "it's going to be okay just listen carefully to whatever he says" She nodded and took a step forward.

"I would like to do this riddle for my friends in the Ice hall" Miyu replied confidently.

Decay smirked and nodded "An apple begins with me and age too. I am in the midst of a man and foremost in every apprehension. You will find me in everyday and see me in all autumns. It's a pity that you cannot see me in the air and yet it's so wonderful to be a part of the great Atlantic Ocean! Guess what am I?"

Miyu blinked and closed her eyes she thought deeply _what can it be I have no idea. I can't mess this up otherwise my friends/sisters will die. _She was stressing herself Decay who was obviously enjoying the show decided to make it even harder for her. He showed the image of her friends again this time the degrees meter was almost reaching -15.

Miyu sank to her knees and held her head she had to be fast if the meter reached -20 her friends wouldn't survive. _Think, think _she repeated kidou's word in her head. _Listen carefully to whatever he says … Wait a second an apple begins with me The letter A and age starts with the letter A too I know the answer _she thought happily she smiled and stood up.

"the answer is Letter A" She said smiling Decay sighed "correct" he clapped in his hands and suddenly Fubuki, Aruna , midorikawa and tsumi were standing in the room. Aruna opened her eyes and looked around her. "Thank God I almost thought I lost you" Fubuki smiled Aruna blushed "I'm fine" She smiled.

Rikku and Miyu ran to their two sisters and gave them a big bear hug Rikku stroked Miyu's hair. "Well done sis" she whispered in her ear. Miyu smiled stopped hugging Tsumi and hugged Rikku. "Thank you" she said blushing.

The guys greeted each other with handshakes and "manly hugs" well most of them did. Midorikawa almost tackled Gazel to the floor "your live lessons were finally handy" Midorikawa said laughing. Gazel punched his arm "told you" He replied grinning he messed up Midorikawa's hair he was happy to have his little brother back and safe.

The reunion was sadly interrupted by Decay who was finally showing more emotion. "Rejoice all you want but you still have 2 riddles to go and the next one is for you" he said pointing to Gazel who raised his eyebrow but stepped forward.

The others who had just been poofed in to the room had no idea what was going on Rikku informed them with what Decay was doing.

"If I get this right you will free my friends in the white room" Gazel

"Let's see if you know the answer to this. What does man love more than life fear more than death or mortal strife what the poor have the rich require and what contented men want what the miser spends and the spendthrift saves and all men carry to their graves?"

Gazel frowned that was a pretty hard one but his foster parents had enrolled him to the finest and most prestigious schools of Aluis he could not let one riddle make him confused. _Wait of course it's easy _he mentally gave himself a face palm and then smirked. "Easy nothing" he said crossing his arms.

Decay growled Fubuki looked at Gazel and chuckled "care to enlighten us with your knowledge?" he asked Gazel smiled "sure you see people love doing nothing-" kidou snorted interrupting Gazel's explanation.

Gazel rolled his eyes "excuse me let me rephrase that most people like doing nothing and then you have people like kidou who would rather study then do nothing happy?" He asked looking at Kidou who nodded with a smirk the girls giggled.

"People are afraid of the idea of nothing; contented people have everything they want so the only thing they want is nothing. A miser has nothing to spend so they won't spend anything and when you die unless you want to you won't take anything to your grave" Gazel replied saying it as if it was a piece of cake.

Decay once again clapped in his hand and Kazemaru, Nmu and Ry-kun were poofed in to the room. As soon as Nmu saw the girls she stormed to them and hugged them tight. "Ne Nmu was very scared, Nmu thought she was never going to see Onee-Chama's desu no" The girls all awed.

"It's okay we are here now so don't worry anymore" tsumi replied patting the smaller girls head. "Hai" She replied smiling. Ry-kun hugged her sisters to and walked back to Kazemaru "are you okay?" he asked her she nodded. "Good" he smiled he kissed her forehead and let her lean on his chest.

Decay was very angry he waved with his wand and suddenly Ayane appeared still tight with rope but this time hanging above lava. Everyone gasped "Ayane!" Afuro yelled.

Ayane couldn't yell or scream her mouth was covered with cloth she was crying one of her tears fell from her cheek into the lava. A small damp appeared from the sudden temperature clash.

Decay sighed he loved seeing people in pain it relaxed him and seeing Ayane cry gave him the calmness he had almost lost a few seconds again. "Let her go you bastard" Afuro yelled stepping forward.

When he did Ayane went down a bit Afuro stopped walking when he saw that. "You see I'm going to make this more fun for me the person who is going to solve this riddle will be timed its similar to the first one but this time with every ticking of the clock Ayane will come down a little."

"This riddle is for the girl with sunshine yellow hair come forward and decide your friend's fate" Decay laughed. Nmu cringed and stepped forward she looked at her sisters who were all smiling at her reassuringly. Nmu looked back at Decay. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk of his face she was not going to satisfy him and show any fear.

She stood there confidently and waited for her riddle.

"When I'm visible to you, you cannot see me, but when I am invisible, you long to see me. I am plenty with someone patient, but all more scarce with hasty one. I am greater than all, but still in control of those who value my existence. Who am I?"

Nmu was never really good with riddles so her natural reaction was to panic and that's what she did. The ticking of the clock was not helping at all. Ayane was coming down very quickly she needed more time. That's the answer. You cannot see it but it's always there, time.

"Time the answer is time desu no" Nmu exclaimed giggling. Everyone clapped and where about to go hug her but they were stuck to the ground.

"What the! What is this let us go" Kidou said trying to move his legs Decay laughed. "You didn't think I would actually let you guys win right?" He chuckled Ayane was going down really fast she could feel her hair getting fluffy. "No" the girls yelled.

Suddenly someone yelled "Crystal snow gem" a beautiful diamond looking gem fell into the lava and suddenly it turned into snow. Ayane landed in the snow. "Freedom whispers" another voice said. Ayane's rope vanished and she jumped out of the bucket that was now filled with snow.

Rhythm and tony the rabbit both landed on the ground and looked at the group of teens. Rhythm closed her eyes and opened them her crystal blue eyes shone bright and then became normal again. The teens were able to walk again. "Thank you rhythm and tony" Aruna said smiling to them.

Ayane ran to Afuro and hugged him tight "I'm so sorry" she said crying in his chest. Afuro smiled and sighed "its okay don't worry about it" Ayane rubbed her eyes and looked at Decay with her eyes filled with pure hatred. She looked at Rhythm then tony they both nodded.

"Crystal bubble" rhythm said, "Galaxiuis stars" Ayane exclaimed "to be afar" Tony chanted. Decay laughed a bubble formed around him. The stars encircled the bubble and the chanting of tony caused a light and with a plop Decay vanished.

Everyone watched with pure amazement when they realized what just happened. They jumped up and hugged each other "it's finally over!" Tsumi exclaimed happy. Midorikawa kissed her cheek she blushed.

"Thank you all for helping me I'm so happy to be back with you guys" Ayane said blushing. Everyone smiled and said "you are welcome"

Ayane hugged rhythm "thanks for everything" Rhythm smiled with her eyes closed and. "no problem I need to tell you something but first I have to go home so see you later" She clapped and disappeared.

Ayane hugged Tony and the way he hugged back felt so familiar. She shrugged it off and pulled back. "Mina let's go home!" she yelled.

"Hai" they replied smiling.

**Home … **

When they had finally reached the castle they said goodbye to the guys thanking them for their help.

Ayane kissed Afuro making him blush "thank you and I'm sorry for the fight I'll promise to listen to you more" She replied looking down. Afuro smiled and pushed her chin up. "No it's my fault to I should have thought about your feelings as well". He gave her an Eskimo kiss and stepped back winking.

Aruna got a cheek kiss from Fubuki "I'm glad you are okay" She giggled.

Midorikawa and tsumi hugged each other tightly "take care I'll pick you up tomorrow" She smiled "okay" she replied.

Miharu placed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I never got to thank you properly for saving my life so thank you" Gazel chuckled and kissed her nose. "You are more than welcome".

Kidou chuckled and looked in Miyu's eyes "you never told me you were that smart" Miyu blushed "you never asked" She replied softly giggling. "Touché" he smirked he kissed her "well see you tomorrow" Miyu covered her cheeks with her hands and walked to Rikku who laughed.

Kazemaru and Ry-kun were both silent "are we dating now?" Ry-kun asked softly. Kazemaru smirked and kissed her "answer to your question?" She nodded blushing and giggling.

Nmu hugged tony "ne Tony-chama is a Nmu's super hero desu no" Nmu giggled tony blushed and huffed. Nmu kissed tony's furry cheek and skipped to her sisters. Tony became as red as tomatoes _what is she doing to me he thought_.

Kitty had gotten her powers back and was sleeping on Ayane's shoulder. The girls waved to the boys until they were gone.

They all went to their rooms to have some well-earned sleep. Ayane layed kitty on her bed and waited by the window when she saw bright light she turned around to see rhythm. "So what did you wanted to talk about?"

Rhythm smiled "Ayane Tony is your nii-san" Ayane's eyes widened "nani?!"

* * *

**Yes and done I wish you all the best have a Merry Merry Christmas and a happy new year! See you guys next year have lots of fun :D xxxx **

**Sayonara mata ne ! xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all guess who is back yup I AM :D hihihi well I shouldn't waste any more time. On with the story! **

**Well first the disclaimer ;) **

**I'm pretty sure everyone knows I do not own IE or the OC's of AyasumiMamera, fluffy-twinkle, shion-kishimoto-kun, Angel of dark heaven (aka raifka2011), raylasucura and Im going crazy. **

* * *

Chapter 14 Confusion and training

After rhythm explained to Ayane why Tony was probably her brother Ayane couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. _When I hugged him it did feel familiar nii-san is the only one who hugs me like that _Ayane thought. Rhythm smiled sincerely "Well that's all I had to say I have to go back or my mom will be angry good night" rhythm waved before disappearing again.

Ayane sighed "I hope it's him"

**The next morning … **

The princesses were all awake they had woken up pretty early and were ready for some intense dancing training with their partners. They were all talking and drinking tea in the living room when the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Aruna said cheerily.

She ran to the door and opened it "good morning princess" Fubuki greeted smiling. Aruna blushed "hello" she opened the door and saw all the other princes. "I'll be right back" she said smiling before running back to the living room.

She tried to catch her breath "who's at the door?" Miharu asked sipping her tea. Aruna lifted her hand up telling Miharu to wait when she finally caught her breath she looked up and smiled. "The princes are here" she smiled.

"Was about time I was starting to get bored" Ry-kun said putting her tea-cup on the table.

"What are we waiting for then let's go" Tsumi said giggling they all made their way towards the front door.

Miyu frowned "but Rikku what are you going to do then would you like to come with me and Yuuto-kun?" Rikku laughed softly and hugged her smaller sister. "Thank you for asking me but I will be fine I'm also going to train. Otherwise Shuuya-kun is going to be disappointed in me" Miyu smiled. "Okay"

Nmu tapped Miharu's shoulder "what is it Nmu?" Miharu asked. "Nmu wanted to ask if Miharu-onee-chama and Gazel could drop Nmu off at the dance building desu no?" Miharu nodded "of course we can".

They reached the boys and walked to their partners "see you later" Ayane and kitty said while waving. The girls waved back and walked away.

Miharu and Gazel dropped Nmu off at the dance building and walked towards the rumba beach to start their training.

**Nmu **

"Tony-chama?" Nmu asked looking around she heard music playing and walked towards the source of music. She opened the door of the room and saw Tony practicing. The way he moved on the music was magical. Nmu looked at him and smiled he seemed happy.

When the song ended he stopped dancing and made a pose. Nmu clapped and walked in. Tony blinked and looked at the entrant. He blushed slightly "how long have you been standing there princess" Nmu chuckled. "Nmu hasn't been here too long Nmu loved seeing Tony-chama dance desu no" Nmu replied sitting down on a chair.

Tony bowed and smiled "I'm sorry for not picking you up this morning I kind of lose track of time when I dance" Nmu giggled and hugged Tony. "Tony-chama you can make it up to Nmu if you dance with Nmu now desu no" Nmu said looking up at Tony.

Tony smiled "of course princess" Nmu took her place and smiled "just Nmu is fine now let's start Nmu wants to win the Saint-Lyon ball desu no". Tony chuckled and took lead "hai" they started dancing with smiles on their face. Nmu was trying to hide the blush on her face. _Oh my Nmu is in love with tony-chama _she thought biting her lip.

She looked up at tony and saw him smiling _oh what does it matter _she thought giggling.

**Miyu & Kidou **

Miyu giggled as kidou twirled her round and round and then pulled her close. He chuckled and stepped back. "Well done Miyu you are really improving" Kidou complimented.

"Thank you Yuuto-kun can we do the cha-cha-cha again" Kidou nodded. Kidou kneeled down and Miyu took a pose as well. Miyu moved her arms up and down and made her way towards Kidou. Miyu danced gracefully with the rhythm.

Kidou smiled and grabbed her hand they danced together he held her hand again and pulled her close. He pushed her away while twirling. Then he pulled her back and they stopped face to face. Miyu laughed "that was so much fun I love dancing with you Yuuto-kun" Kidou smiled.

"the feeling is mutual my lady I think this is enough dancing for today do you want to go on a date tomorrow" Miyu frowned but smiled "yeah sure".

Kidou smiled and tapped her forehead "stop frowning or you will get wrinkles". Miyu blushed "don't worry we are dating but I haven't asked you out properly and as a prince I should have"

Miyu chuckled "well in that case I would love to" Kidou kissed Miyu and then kissed her hand. "I will pick you up okay" Miyu nodded Kidou was about to walk away. "Wait" Miyu said kidou turned around. "Can we dance one more time?" Kidou smirked "but of course"

**Rikku **

_In this rate I won't be able to keep up with Gouenji I have to become better. _ Rikku thought after practicing the same Paso doble dance over and over.

Ayane was watching from the other side of the room and winced every time Rikku fell down. Rikku fell again and groaned "I can't do it Ayane" Ayane sighed and walked towards Rikku.

She helped Rikku stand up "don't over do yourself you are doing great"

Rikku smiled. "Thank you for your support" Ayane clapped in her hands and smiled "now come on do it again and the trick is to put your right foot on the ground and then step immediately with your left foot" Rikku smiled determined. She started doing the dance all over again and this time she performed it flawlessly.

The song ended Rikku jumped up and down "yes I did I can't wait to show Shuuya-kun" Rikku smiled her eyes sparkling. Ayane giggled "I'm pretty sure he will be very proud of you"

**Miharu & Gazel **

"Gazel do we really have to dance on bare feet" Miharu asked looking at the sand that was crawling between her toes. Gazel nodded and smiled "yeah otherwise we won't be able to dance properly" Miharu sighed "okay, okay fine let's begin already" Gazel smiled and took his pose.

"We are going to try something new" Miharu frowned "okay" she said slowly. "Close your eyes" Gazel said smiling.

Miharu closed her eyes so did Gazel "listen to sound of the sea" a rumba beat entered Miharu's ears. She started moving it was like she was enchanted by the sound. She swayed her hips side to side and stepped back.

While Gazel did the same and stepped forward they were moving in sync. They stopped and looked at each other "that was great!" Miharu smiled Gazel nodded "yeah it was"

"When is the Saint-Lyon ball exactly?" Miharu asked sitting down in the sand. "Well it's In two weeks" Miharu's eyes widened she gasped. "time sure does fly I'm going to miss dancing with you" Miharu sighed.

Gazel hugged her "So am I" he wanted to tell her the real reason he came here but decided it wasn't the time yet.

**Aruna & Fubuki **

Aruna and Fubuki had decided to take a break from dancing and sat in the tango garden. The aroma of the flowers smelled delicious. They were just relaxing and enjoying the moment.

"When did you start dancing?" Aruna asked Fubuki he smiled and looked at Aruna. "I have danced for as long as I can remember it was part of becoming a prince you had to know how to dance"

Aruna smiled and giggled "I bet you were very cute when you were younger" Fubuki blushed slightly. "Uh I think so yeah" Aruna leaned on Fubuki's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a loud noise it sounded like people were running and screaming and it was coming towards them. Aruna frowned and looked around her that's when she spotted Fubuki's fan girls.

Her eyes widened she tapped Fubuki's shoulder "what is it?" she pointed to the big group of girls. "SHIROU" they yelled. His eyes widened as well he grabbed Aruna's hand "run" Fubuki yelled.

They ran and hid behind a castle they heard the crowd pass them and sighed in relieve. "I'm so sorry if you are going to be my girlfriend you will have to get used to them. Aruna raised her eyebrows "who said I was your girlfriend?" she asked smirking.

"Well I thought that -" Aruna kissed Fubuki to shut him up "I would love to be your girlfriend silly" she giggled. Fubuki laughed to.

**Tsumi & Midorikawa **

Tsumi and midorikawa were enjoying the heat of the sun it was a sunny day after all. They practiced a couple of times and didn't feel like practicing any longer.

They had pulled of their shoes and put their foot in the water. Suddenly Tsumi jumped up and jumped into the water. Midorikawa smiled and jumped into the water to.

Tsumi splashed Midorikawa with the water while laughing. "You didn't just do that" Tsumi giggled. "Uh I think I did" and that's how the splash fight started they continued for a good 10 min before lying back in the grass exhausted.

"Never knew you could be childish" Midorikawa said still out of breath. Tsumi smiled "Well normally I'm not because I have to take care of my sisters" Tsumi said softly. Midorikawa turned to Tsumi "I think they would understand if you made time for yourself" Tsumi frowned.

"I would love to but what if they need me and I'm resting or something they see me as their guardian I can't misuse that". Midorikawa looked at tsumi. "That is really thoughtful of you but you have to think about yourself to. They are old enough to take care of themselves it doesn't mean that you don't care about them. It just means that you will have some free time". Tsumi smiled and leaned forward to kiss Midorikawa.

"Thank you so much for helping me" Tsumi smiled Midorikawa blushed "no problem".

**Ry-kun & Kazemaru **

"Will you remove your glasses?" Ry-kun frowned "why?" Kazemaru chuckled "your eyes look even more azure without your glasses" Ry-kun blushed. "Okay" she replied softly.

Ry-kun removed her glasses and looked at Kazemaru "Would you care for a dance miss Ry-kun" Ry-kun smiled. "Yes I would love to" Ry-kun's hair danced with the wind. When Kazemaru pulled her close to stand in her dance position.

"Ready?" Kazemaru smiled Ry-kun nodded a blush still present on her cheeks. Ry-kun danced and followed kazemaru's steps. They ended the dance with a dip.

They both tried to catch their breath " wow that went great don't you think?" Kazemaru asked smiling.

"Yeah it did" Ry-kun giggled. Kazemaru smirked "wow I made you giggle and blush are you feeling well" Kazemaru laughed. Ry-kun pouted and slapped Kazemaru's shoulder. "You are mean" Ry-kun said crossing her arms.

Kazemaru hugged Ry-kun from behind and kissed her cheek. "Am I still mean?" he whispered in her ear. Ry-kun's cheek became even darker. She smiled small and nodded. Kazemaru chuckled and stepped in front of her.

He leaned closer and closer until Ry-kun's face was just inches away "may I?" Ry-kun nodded. It wasn't long before Kazemaru's lips were on Ry-kun's. After a while they pulled away and looked at each other both smiling.

* * *

**Wohoooo I love this chapter *sigh* I'm gonna miss writing this story yup I'm almost done with this story. Only a few chapters left hope you all liked it as much as I did. Well how about a review :D or a tip whatever you want. Oh and tell me your favorite chapter :D see ya ! sayonara mata ne ~! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the long waited chapter. After this one there will be one more chapter and then its done, finito, klaar as the Dutch people would say. I know some of you had problem reviewing the previous chapter. Don't worry about it just tell me what you thought about it when you're reviewing this chapter. **

**Anyways read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Guess what I own nobody apart from Ayane and kitty. Boo me on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 14 Amusement park date

**(2 weeks later the day before the Saint-Lyon ball)**

**No pov**

While Rikku was still sleeping the other girls were all ready and were waiting in the living room. "He is here!" Ayane yelled running in to the living room. The girls all frowned "Nmu can't see him is he invisible desu no?" Nmu asked confused. Ayane chuckled "no he went upstairs" the girls giggled.

**With Rikku **

Someone entered the shared bedroom of Rikku and Miyu. The person smiled when he saw Rikku's sleeping form. "Rikku wake up" he said shaking her.

Rikku slowly started opening her eyes. When she saw the person who woke her up she gasped. "S-Shuuya-kun" Gouenji winked. She hugged him "it's really you, you are really here" she whispered hugging him even tighter.

He smiled "I told you I would be back" he parted from the hug so he could look at her face. He brushed her tears away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"No need to cry beautiful I'm not leaving you any time soon" Rikku smiled. Gouenji lent in and kissed Rikku when he pulled away she was as red as tomatoes. "Now if you go and get ready we can join the others and go to the amusement park" Gouenji smiled.

Rikku nodded and ran to the bathroom to get ready. It didn't take her too long so when she was done she ran towards Gouenji and grabbed his hand. They walked downstairs both smiling at each other.

"Are you guys ready I really want to go the park" Aruna asked excited. Rikku chuckled. "Yes we are ready let's go" Everybody yelled and smiled and ran outside.

When they reached the gigantic amusement park they all went their separate ways.

**Afuro & Ayane **

"Come on Afuro-kun I really want to go on the roller coaster" Afuro turned pale. "Uhm can we start on something lighter I have just eaten" Ayane pouted and crossed her arms.

"no I want to go the rollercoaster" Ayane said again Afuro frowned closed his eyes and sighed "fine, fine but if my lunch comes up it's your own fault I did warn you" he said rolling his eyes.

Ayane smiled wide and kissed his cheek she pulled him towards the line for the rollercoaster called the kingda ka. When Afuro looked up and saw that the rollercoaster seemed to reach the sky he immediately averted his gaze to his crazy girlfriend.

"you are sure?" he tried once more hoping she would say no but when she turned around and he saw that the big smile was still present on her face. He knew it for sure she was personally taking him to his own doom.

"Oh dear" he mumbled.

**Miyu & Kidou **

"Yuuto-kun what would you like to do first?" Kidou looked at the map they got at the entrance of the park and saw a water attraction. He smiled "how about splashwater oasis?" Miyu shrugged "sure why not".

They walked to the ride when they reached it they stepped into a very big rubber boat. The ride started moving and slowly went on its road. Suddenly they were sliding down very fast.

Miyu giggled and hugged kidou the boat suddenly splashed into the water. Soaking all the people seated in the rubber boat. Miyu gasped and looked at Kidou wide eyed.

He was also very wet but instead of looking so surprised like his girlfriend he was laughing very hard. Miyu started laughing as well when the ride ended they both decided to go to the tea cups so the rotating air could dry their clothes.

"You are so mean yuuto you should have told me we were going to get wet" Miyu said giggling. "You should have expected it" Miyu rolled her eyes when they made it to the tea cups they stepped in.

They looked at each other and smiled.

**Miharu & Gazel **

"Let's go on the merry-go-round or space mountain or the-" Miharu's excited rattling was stopped by her growling stomach. She blushed and crossed her arms over her stomach.

Gazel chuckled "I think we should go and eat some food first" Miharu pouted but nodded. "Fine" Gazel looked at the map. "Okay what do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea actually uhm how about La cocina? The Mexican restaurant?" Miharu asked thinking about tacos. "Mexican it is" Gazel replied grabbing her hand and walking towards the restaurant.

When they had bought tacos they decided to walk around a bit soon they came to the game side of the park. They had all kinds of games like hit the mole , win a prize and shoot the star.

Gazel smirked "how about I win you a prize?" Miharu raised her eyebrow and smiled. "that would be nice I would really like to have that cute white bear" Gazel smiled and made his way to the game stand.

He gave the man money and started shooting he was aiming for the star but it was harder then he thought. Because he missed 15 times and he only had 5 more shots left.

Gazel sighed and aimed again this time he got the star he smiled and grabbed the white bear. Miharu squealed and kissed Gazel. "thank you so much" she said smiling.

They held each others hand and decided to continue exploring the park.

**The big group.**

"You serious tower of terror have you heard the name for crying out loud?" Ry-kun emphasized using her hands to make herself clear. Kazemaru hugged her from behind and massaged her shoulders.

"Come on It could be fun" Kazemaru smiled. Tsumi raised her eyebrow "fun? I'm sorry if I'm not ready to die yet" Midorikawa laughed.

"Oh tsumi don't be like that besides it's 6 against two so if you are not going you have to stay outside with Ry-kun" Midorikawa said Tsumi sighed. She looked at Ry-kun and then back at the tower.

"Tsumi-onee-chama, Ry-onee-chama Nmu is also going so you two have to come as well desu no" Nmu giggled hugging tony's arm.

"Okay sheez fine we are going but if I destroy your eardrums just know that it's your own fault" Ry-kun said stomping towards the line.

Aruna looked at Fubuki "are you backing out?" Fubuki asked smiling sweet Aruna chuckled and shook her head. "No way I know you will help and protect me right?" Fubuki nodded and nuzzled his nose with Aruna's.

Aruna giggled and kissed Fubuki's cheek.

"You are lucky I like you lots ichi-chan" Kazemaru chuckled and kissed Ry-kun.

**Rikku & Gouenji**

"So uhm how is your little sister doing?" Rikku asked choosing her words carefully.

Gouenji smiled wide "she is doing fine she woke up from her coma so she is recovering, I spoke to my parents yesterday they told me she will be fine enough to see us dancing tomorrow"

Rikku tried to smile but the idea that Gouenji's parents were going to meet her now wasn't really calming.

_What If they don't like me, or think I like him because of his money_ Before Rikku could think of even worse scenario's they had made it in to the Ferris wheel.

Gouenji wrapped his arms around Rikku's shoulders so he could hug her sideways. Rikku blushed "Rikku?" Rikku turned around and looked at Gouenji.

"No matter what happens tomorrow promise me we will dance together again" Rikku's eyes widened she smiled wide. "Of course Shuuya I wouldn't have it any other way"

Gouenji smiled and finally lent and kissed Rikku she smiled and was still smiling when they parted. She leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the beautiful view.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa one more left be ready sorry It took me so long school and homework. Those two are my top priority that's why it takes so long. Read, enjoy and review sayonara mata ne **

**Xoxoxoxox ! **


End file.
